The missing link
by Samara Connor
Summary: reposted, the burrow is atached. ron and his weasley temper yels at hermione.she leaves 2 weeks before the wedding. she heads to america and has samantha. it is about twelve years latter.samantha is going to hogwarts.will ron find out? Please read & revie
1. ch 3 the letter

The missing link

Ch.1 the letter

"Good mourning Mitchell South Dakota this is KMIT. We here at Kmit Mitchell would love to wish you a happy 4th of July, it is nine o'clock. We are going to start the hour with a up and coming star Taylor Swift with 'Picture to burn'." said her friend Janna

She moaned and got out of bed. Her mothers cat Mr. yow gave her a nasty look.

"Yow I have to get up. Anyways I have to be in a good mood for tonight's festive party. Maybe Dillon will ask me to go? Come on I will get you some good kitty food."

"meow!"

The walked into the kitchen. She took out the can of good kitty food there was letter at the window. She went over. To the window picked it up. On the way over she had started her some water on the stove. She picked up the letter. And began to read.

Dear Samantha,

Please get ready we will be going out to eat. I had to go to the store to pick up the dresses for the party. Please tell me you have a date. Happy forth. I will be there at ten thirty.

Lots of love,

Mum

She heard her cell phone ring. She went over and picked it up.

"Hay?"

"Hay Sam."

"Hay Dill Pickle."

"Don't call me that." said Dillon

"Then don't call me Sam."

"But that's what I have called you since first grade."

"Dill I do not care."

"Party still on?""Yeah!

Did I tell you?""Sam, what?""My mother said yes to my designs. Now I have to go get ready for lunch. Janna Montana, to stop playing 'Picture to burn' at nine. See ya tonight."

"See ya Sam."

"See ya Dill."

"Bye!""Bye!"

She hung up her phone.

There was a tapping at the window a barn owl was there. She did not find it at all strange. Her mother every once in while got letters this way. She went over and let it in. it put there little hyper owl to shame. She gave the owl a treat and took the letter and put it on the counter.

_What nut job sends letters by owl?_ She thought she was known for her brains, love for books, classes, and also being secretive of here emotions. Witch she got from her mother. Now she was also good at chest, and a couple sports.

"Where the hell is my stuff? I hate the ghost here." her families houses were haunted. The one that haunted her had red hair and loved to pull pranks on her. She had decided that the haunting had come from her mother. Because when she had seen him the first time her mother had walked in to hear what President Bush was saying and the ghost had been sitting on the couch. She walked in to her bath room and started a shower she opened up the cupboard and found her laptop sitting there. It had been missing for the past week. On top was her mango shampoo and conditioner. She got in the shower. She did not take long. When she got out it was 10:20 she went to her mother's room and got her favorite t-shirt and faded blue jeans. She had always been known for keeping to herself. Her mother even knew at times she was better left alone. She had her two best friends Dillon and Janna. She knew her mother had two friends when she went to school. That was all she knew. She was the almost exact opposite of what her mother had looked at her age, she was tall and a little lanky. She had brilliant sapphire blue eyes. The only one thing she had in common with her mother was her hair it was Dark brown it was curly and bushy, and frizzy. The one thing that made it different was that hers had red highlights in her hair. She started to put her hair up into a bun. When she was done there were curls around her face

"darling?""Yes?" she said coming in tucking her St. Michael pendent away.

"when did this letter come?""about nine, why?"

"did you look at who it was to?"

"no! I thought it was from your Boyfriend, Vicky."

"his name is Victor, not Vicky. Any ways its to you. And if you do not reply to it…….."

There was a knock on the door. She got up and answered it. She opened the door to see a lady with flaming red hair was standing there. The lady was standing there starring there in aw.

"hello?"

Her mother came to the door way an said "Ginevrais in Love with Harry Potter."

The girl snapped out of it at once.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I should Hex you to kingdom Come. But I will not."

" I will if you tell Ron."

" you no he is still heart broken and madly in love with you. He has grown up a lot. He almost never talks anymore does not joke as much."

she let her mother catch up as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up the letter. And began to open it she took out the letter and it said.

Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Headmistress Ginny Potter

Dear miss. Samantha Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry. We will be waiting for your letter no latter then July 31st. Term starts September 1st.

Yours truly,

Ginny Potter

"what?" she screamed the vasein the next room shattered. Her mother came in. looking at her with a lot of curiosity in her eyes. Her mother found the letter in her hand and said "ah"

"what the bloody hell is this some kind of joke from your boyfriend Vicky."

"your going out with Victor Krum. Wait you left my brother….."

"no, no, no. I am not dating Krum, and it is not a joke. You are a witch my dear."

"but witches are the devils' followers."

"we are not thank you very much. I am Catholic, I go to confession, and follow the ten commandments."

"who are you any ways?" she snapped

The lady took a deep breath. And said " I am Ginevra Molly Potter. You can call me Ginny. You have some temper."

"she always has she has broke more thing than I ever remember when I was growing up."

"more magic. Not that you did not have a lot of magic."

"what are you guys talking about there is no such thing as magic. It does not exist."

"Sam you Know the all the fantasy books you read. What if I told you they were mostly real." said her mother

_She's gone bonkers. _she turned to get her cell phone and it came flying over to her hand. She did not have the time to even open it, when she froze.

"Samantha you are a witch. The phone coming to you did yourself. Ginny is your godmother. She happens to be the only one in the wizarding world except for Victor to Know who knows about you."

" if you put down the phone when I unfreeze you I will not do it again. You do you will have a spider for a cat. Get it? Blink once for yes. And twice for No."

She blinked once. The charm was lifted. But then then Ginny froze. A chill went up her spine.

_Ghost why now? One day that is all I ask._ she turned around. There was a red headed ghost that was smiling.

"Fred, Fred!"

The ghost just nodded and smiled. And left the room.

" Hermione how long have you been seeing Fred?""I just started seeing him a while ago. But he always has interacted with Samantha. She has the gift to read aura's, see ghosts, so she basically a Medium."

"your joking but she is so level headed."

"she has always been like that. She has learned to live with it."

"HAY I AM STILL HEAR!!"

"Samantha go read or something." she stormed off

"temper much. She reminds me so much of my self why is that?""Because she is Ron's daughter.""what the Bloody hell, Ron has not seen you in thirteen…….' Wait how old is she, how is she my god daughter. Wait Miss Granger you lied to your daughter about me being her god mother."

"she will be twelve this October. Yes I did lie."

"wow. I have a job I am willing to give you and a house."

" job?""Arthermancy and it is a beautiful house."

"I will take it. But Samantha is going to be so mad."" Why?"

"Her friends live in America here. They are to her like harry and Ron were to me.""Wow. Well don't worry. They are magical Dillon's mum is a witch so is Janna's mother."

"stop the bloody owls." she screamed

"that would be from victor."

The owl had just arrived by a eagle owl. She wrote her friend a message.

Dear Mr. Krum,

I am sick of your bloody owl. It always brings your letters to me. I have grown up with no father. And I do not care for your bloody owl anymore. I deal with ghosts and magic that is enough without your bloody owl.

Yours Truly,

Samantha Granger

p.s. I hate you and your bloody owl. You may be my mother's friend, but I hate you. Good day.

What did she just do.her mother came up and told her to pack that we were moving To Otery, St. Catchpole.

She had all her books, candles, incense. Packed by three. Her mother was at aw by the boxes.

"honey as that I am a witch I could make it faster."

" shore, why did you lie about Ginny being my Godmother. When I knew you were lieing about it. And how did she know about Fred. Wait Ginny Weasley, she is fred's sister."

"yes darling he is her brother, he died in the final battle. He had a twin. They were very good people."

"mum, did you meet dad at Hogwarts?"

"yes darling I did. End of conversation."

" when am I going to get my stuff?"

"this weekend."

"mum when we move will Fredstay here, come with me or just leave all together?"

"only two of those answers I think would work. He will either leave or he will come with us, Fred has decided to stay with you, I have no clue why, you would

are one of his probably many nieces and nephews. he has one sister and five other brothers, that he picked. I think the haunt that you have is a haunt that will stay with you tell he decides he is done his job. in the magical world you can chose to stay, but I think has come back to look after you.""Mum, was he a prankster?""Yes he was, they gave your dad a lot of heck. they started a joke shop in my fifth year. I tried to stop it. your father was Prefect and would refuse to do anything about it. I was the other prefect. if I remember right that was the year that stunk. anyways we need to get ready for the party."

"oh yeah. Wait where is my dress?""It is in my outfit."

"in my room."

her outfit consisted of blue jeans, a red with gold thread halter top. She was wearing black open toe sandals. She was so happy with the casual look she had made.

She ran into her mothers room and grabbed her dress. She bent over and blue braclet she was wearing fell of her wrist at her feet. This bracelet had been her mothers, as with the locket she was wearing. the lace on the braclet had been stretching for a long time. The braclet was at least a old as she was. But the few things that were left of the world her mother's old world were very special. As were the times she learned about her father.

"hand that here, I can fix it. Though I cannot get new lace."

"why?""the lace was had very special magical abilities, same with the stones."

The night went wonderful. Dillon could not stop staring at her. She knew if she went out even with Dillon her mother would be Pissed. With her mother teaching at Hogwarts the chances of her dating tell at least her fifth year were slim to none. She thought it was so sweet. She just loved it.

The week went wonderful. She got all her stuff packed.

AN/ Hello, I hope you like. Pretty please review. If you do get yourself a cookie


	2. ch 2 diagon allley

The missing link

Chapter 2 Diagon ally

At the end of the week they had all there stuff packed into two boxes thanks to magic.

"mum how are we getting there?"

"we are apparateing."

"where are we going first?"

"the house. Grab my arm and hold on tight as ou can and don't let go."

She grabbed her mother's arm and she turned on the spot. they arrived at a huge house. It was Gryffindor red.

"wow I love it mum."

"go find a room."

With that she ran into the house she looked in every room she got to the top of the house and she found a room covered with bookcases. There was a balcony that had French doors. There was a loft above her room, and on each side there was a tower. One would be her study and the other she would use for her own use the second one had anoph room to work on her flag work or practice her guitar. Maybe she might use it for reading. Her mom came in she looked around and asked.

"are you sure you want this room"

she nodded, her mother waved her wand and her box came in/ she waved it again and all the books started putting themselves away on the shelves alphabetical. The black day bed setting it's self up. They went up to what she had been planning on being her study they opened then a bay window. door. room was orange in the light but when it was dark it showed where the stars were right then. There were two huge windows and There was a desk with elegant knots in it. With a huge SW carved into the front.

"do you want to keep it?"

"yeah"

Her mother waved her mum waved her wand every thing was put away. Her candles were hanging on the walls as well.

They walked downstairs again every thing was in it's place.

They went upstairs to find another huge room with a bay window. They pinned up paper to the wall put her candles where she wanted them put her CD player up there with her guitar. They walked back down again.

"would you like to go upstairs and put away the rest of your stuff."

"yeah."

She climbed up the rope latter and got up there. There was two huge windows. she put her lap top and MP3 in the corner.

She turned around and saw a boy with Jet black hair that was messy. They both screamed.

"who the bloody hell are you?"

" I am Teddy Remus Lupin. And you are?"

"Samantha Pauline molly Hermione Billius Granger."

"Samantha what is wrong?"

"wotcher Hermione." his hair turning brown with red high lights.

"teddy...you were so young last time I saw you. You must be out of Hogwarts."

"no one year left. To be married actually."

"who to?"

"Victoria Weasley."

"let me guess that is Fleur and bill's child."

"correct. So where have you been the last 12 years? Who are you married to? Why did you leave?"

"slow down, Ted. One rule you cannot tell any of the family."

"fine." he said grumpily

"I have spent the last 12 so years in America. I am not Married as your aunt Ginny Knows."

"Ginny how? When? Why? Who?"

"when, was when the death eaters attached on your birthday. Why Ron yelled at me because Ginny got hurt by bellatrix. And I am shore you can answer who."

"ron?"

"yes."

"hello, people I am still hear and as confused as ever."

"this is my friend and close enough to be family. I knew his mother and father. His mother was a metamorphous and father was a werewolf if I remember right you only get a little touchy with magic around the foul moon."

"you missed twelve years and you still know me well."

"you knew his mum and dad."

"dad since I was fourteen, he was the best defence against the dark arts teacher I have had and his mum was in the order and I met her the year before my fifth year."

"teddy, where are you." his voice was a little different since she had remembered it.

Harry came up. his jaw dropped.

H-her-mi-one." he ran over and hugged her.

"hello, Harry." she said happily

"Hermione, Hermione. Ron will be so happy."

"you can not tell him, harry. Or any other Weasley."

"but, fine let me take you to Diagon ally at least let me get you a drink." he said disappointed

"a small drink but I am going with Samantha in disguise."

"who?"

"hi, I am Samantha Pauline Hermione Molly Billius Granger."

"hello Samantha."

"every one calls me Pauline Hermione or molly or something or another, except Dillon who has found it nessacery to call me Sam." she flushed deep red."your joking she can't be, please tell me I am wrong."

"teddy take Samantha downstairs."

"yes, Hermione." said teddy

They left the room.

You are not wrong actually you and Ginny are the only ones who Know about "Samantha. Dillon is her best friend from America, his name is Dillon Bryant."

"is he related to Elizabeth Bryant."

"yes that is his mother."

"by the sound and look of it she has a huge crush on him."

"I need to go and meet Ginny at flourish and blots. Harry I'm so sorry."

"it's o.k.. I would not test her Patience she's been a little off."

"and I know why but I cannot tell. Samantha grab your list and come on."

"see ya teddy." as she walked down stairs

"harry you tell him and I will curse you to the high heavens. I have not been in the wizarding world in twelve years but, I still no more spells than you."

"I get it."

They apparated on the spot and they appeared out side a clothing shop.

Her mother took out her wand and turned her hair black with red tips and gave herself freckles.

They walking and she asked.

"mum are you going to stay looking like that for that forever."

"no darling. I just wave my wand like so and say finite incantaem.

"we are here. Very famous place."

"why aren't the other people stepping and staring?'

"because they are muggles. They cannot see it."

"what are muggles ?"

"they have no magic in them." she said as they walked in the pub.

"I will be right back please hold my purse."

Her mother went to the bathrooms were a lady with white blond hair had spotted her and went over with her. She opened her mother's purse to find a piece of bubble gum. She found her mum's wand. She knew only one spell like her mum had said and said "finite incantem" she felt her fingers warm.

"Samantha"

She looked up to see her mother her usual self the whole club started talking her mother pulled her by her arm.

When they got into the courtyard her mother said "you do not use other peoples wands, it is dangerous." as she put her hair and face back the way it was.

"yes mother. Are we going to diagon ally?"

"yes, come over here but stand back."

" yes mother."

"there up...two across..., Samantha welcome to Diagon Alley. We need to go to Gringgots

They started walking but she decided to sneak away.

She sneaked into the first shop she saw. The sign said 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'. she did not even have time to take a breath when girl shorter than her ran over and gave her a huge hug the back hair told her who it was.

"janna!"

"Samantha, why don't we get are wand s and we will talk."

"sure." they stepped out of the shop and into another.

"welcome miss.?"

"Granger"

"Fischer"

From behind them came "Mr. Bryant."

"Dillon!"

"Hay Sam, Janna."

"o.k. who first?"

"I will go first."

"miss. Granger please stand over here and I will get some measurements."

She did as she was told. "your mother's is Hermione Granger, vine wood unicorn hair 10 ¾ of a inch nice and supple great for spell casting. Your father was in here a couple days ago he has broke more of my wands than I can count. Here try this one unicorn hair holly. 11 ½ inches nice and whippy."

She waved the wand and broke a ink bottle.

"try this one vine wood phoenix tail feather, 13 and ¾ of a inch."

she waved it and red and gold spark came out of it.

"that is very good. That is the one for you. May I tell you the wand chooses the wizard. next?"

"I will." said Dillon

"lets see pine, dragon heart string. 9 and ½ inches."

He waved it and he broke Samantha's glasses.

"Dillon."

"sorry, Sam" she flushed deep red.

"it's o.k. miss Granger. Now that is not the right one." he waved his wand and her glasses were fixed. "apple, phionix tail feather, 13 and ¾ of a inch."

he waved it and gold sparks came out.

"that is perfect. Miss Fischer come over hear and let me get your measurements." he took her measurements "cherry, phoenix tail feather 13 and ¾ of a inch." she just stood there "wave it" she did so and red sparks came out they land ed on her head and her hair turned back to it's normal dirty blond hair.

"wow on her first wand that is good."

All three turned around to see there mothers.

"hello mum"

"hello Samantha. What is your wand made out of?"

" vine wood, phoenix tail feather 13 and ¾ of a inch."

"Mr. Olivander are they normal combinations?"

"no they are not , Hermione.

" seven gallons?"

"six gallons now."

"here you go."

They stepped out of the shop. And went up the street to flourish and Blots. They walked in.

"'mione" the color in her mother's face vanished. she turned around a red head was standing there. "Hello darling, who might you be?"

"Samantha, do not answer that. Fred, no George, sorry George."

"that is okay. Still who is she?"

"George do you, really have to know?"

"yes."

"Samantha this is George to be precise he would be George Weasley. Please tell him your name."

Fred was a still in surprise.

"Samantha Pauline Hermione Molly Billius Granger. And you are?"

"I-I am Fred Arthur Weasley and this is forge and gred who are eight. And these two are Dillon and percy. Who are eleven this weekend"

"you guys cannot tell ron. At this rait everyone in the family will know except him."

"you left this in my shop my dear." handing her her pen and notebook.

"thank you."

"your welcome, if you and your friends had not left..."

"well, well, Granger well I thought you might be smart enough to keep your head out of stuff you don't know." sneered Caitlin Malfoy

"what would that be, Malfoy." Samantha said cooly

"magic."

"who are you?" asked Draco Malfoy who had just stepped out from behind a book shelf with a set of blond haired twins behind him

"I am Caitlin stere' Malfoy."

She heard someone whisper in her ear 'come with me."

She did as she was told and she was behind a bookcase her mother with fred.

" that is Malfoy she is an arse."

"is she a, Weasley"

"not telling."

"can I help you get your stuff, Samantha."

they got there stuff and left.

"mum can I get a pet?"

"yes."

"Hermione, where did you get the money to do this you have not been in the wizarding world in ages."

"I helped you guys with your products and you paid me well for it."

"I forgot about that."

"what do you want?"

"a cat."

Fred whispered in her ear. "your father would not be happy."

Her mother smacked him.

"I like this one." It was a kitten it had black paws and the rest of him was red. His eyes were blue the same color her's were. "I'm going to name him Ronald. "lets go check out and get home. George would you please not tell anyone."

"I will not tell anyone, Hermione."

They said good bye when they got home. She took her stuff up to her room. she put Ronald in her room on top of her Queen sized day bed. She sat down next to her new kitten and began to read famous Gryffindors. She read of Ronald Billius Weasley, Harry James Potter, Neville Longbottom, and Hermione Jean Granger.

Her mom brought her up stir fry.

The time before school started was peaceful she had mastered spells, had talked with Dillon and Janna, and had fun.

AN/ I hope you like it.


	3. Ch 3 the sorting

_Declaimer: i am not rich, British, or a really good writer. so i do not own it._

The missing link

Chapter 3 the sorting

By hermione4g

The sun shone threw her window. Ronald was mewing for here to get up.

She got out of her ball position. to see Ginny, Dillon, and Janna.

"I see she does not sleep in."

"no, usually not."

"Oh, snap sorry I have to go sorry Sam but harry will have to take you. Hermione has a teacher meeting to go to." Said Ginny

"Tell her that I said good mourning."

"Will do." she turned on the spot

"Here you go, Sam."

"Thanks Dill."

"Your welcome."

"You guys want some breakfast."

"Yeah." they said

"You guys you coming down today."

"This is my friend Teddy Remus Lupin."

"Hello."

"These are my friends Janna and Dillon. this is going to be tricky one of Fred's sons is named Dillon."

"So what we probably won't be in the same house."

"Actually all of the Weasley's go into Gryffindor and far back as I know." said harry " And I wouldn't be surprised if you three were in Gyffindor. What I don't get is the wands I went to Olivander, you guys is wands have twin cores. Which means. That the phoenix who gave the feather to your wand gave to others. And the phoenix happens to be mine."

"Mr. potter what does that mean?" said Janna

"First please call me harry. Second I have to ask Hermione."

"I know a little about the twin cores."

"Dillon what might that be?"

"It means we cannot duel each other."

"Yes. To some point." said harry

They went down stairs and ate breakfast. They put there stuff in the car and sat off. They gat there in no time harry said good-bye to them and the train sat off. They found a compartment to themselves.

"Dillon what house do you think you will be in?"

"Gryffindor but would be okay with any other, other than Slytherin.

"Janna?"

"Gryffindor."

"What about you?"

"Gryffindor sounds best, maybe Ravenclaw."

"Now you are a dork everyone knows the best witches and wizards come from Slytherin."

"Where do you get that?"

"Because Gryffindors are stupid."

" Dillon W., Percy, and teddy came out of the next compartment to see her and Dillon.

"Confundus" shouted Dillon, Janna, and Samantha

_Bloody hell mum's going to kill me._

"You guys what year are you going into?" asked Dillon W.

"All three of us are going into are first year." said Samantha

"Those guys are the Malfoy's."

"Yeah say the resemblance. Can we sit with you?" said percy

"Yeah."

"Teddy knows who I am. But you two don't."

"Are you related to us?"

"I do not know. I'm Samantha Pauline Hermione Molly Billius Granger."

"Granger. Didn't your mum help my father with work when my uncle Fred died." said Dillon W.

"I don't know. This is janna and Dillon."

"Hello we are Percy and Dillon. Are parents can't tell us apart."

The rest of the ride went smoothly. When they got there she heard "Dillon, Percy." both her Dillon and her other friend named Dillon flipped around. She giggled.

"You must be James and Sirius."

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

"Hello my name is-"

"Her name is Samantha Granger." said Dillon he cut off

"Hullo Samantha."

"These are my friends Janna and Dillon we just moved here from America."

"Hullo everyone. I am Hagrid I am keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Four to a 'oat."

They all got in the boats. And they started off. When they go to the bank she Dillon and Janna got out or the boat.

A red haired man came out of the school.

"If you will follow me we can get inside." they went threw the doors. I am professor Percy Weasley. I teach History of Magic. Wait here a moment and we will sort you. Your house will be like your family, your triumphs will earn you points and any rule breaking and you will lose points."

He left and a few minutes he was back holding a old hat and a list.

"Come with me."

They sat off. The great hall was huge. She loved it. The professor sat down the stool and hat. It began to say

_**This year you will learn a lot.**_

_**From the Gryffindors who are brave at heart.**_

_**Or the Ravenclaws who are very smart.**_

_**The witty Slytherin who almost brought the end **_

_**Or the kind old Hufflepuffs who are always nice to the end.**_

_**This year is not the same thirteen and counting we have been free. We live in harmony.**_

_**We brought light.**_

_**We have became one once more,**_

_**From sea to shining sea.**_

_**Whether Americans or Britons, Chinese or Asian.**_

_**We are all one,**_

_**We all come from one creator,**_

_**Witch or muggle we are still human,**_

_**We sin, **_

_**We lie,**_

_**But we learn and discover.**_

_**We find out the truth.**_

_**We forgive,**_

_**We lose,**_

_**We unit as houses,**_

_**As families,**_

_**As friends,**_

_**And as people.**_

"Dillon Bryant"

"Gryffindor"

She was two worried that she would never meet her father.she heard.

"Janna Fischer"

"Gryffindor."

She was in her thought again. She heard her name being called

"Samantha Granger"

'_Samantha calm down you can do this.' _

She sat down on the stool.

_Plenty of bravery, very smart. Oh a Granger. The lets go "_GRYFFINDOR"

She jumped off the stool and went over to the Gryffindor table. And janna hugged her.

_I am going to have a great year._

" Malfoy, Caitlin"

"Slytherin"

"Lucy, Malfoy"

"Ravenclaw"

"Sarah, Malfoy"

"slytherin"

_That is weird I thought for sure she would be in slytherin. _

She looked over to the girl she had long blond hair that was in a braid. She looked very scared.

_She is no typical Malfoy._

"welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. No one under 5th year is allowed in the forest without Hagrid. We have two new teachers, professor Hermione Granger and professor Ronald Weasley who was not able to make it tonight. I have a surprise for this year. I will be giving each professor a hard covered journal even I will be participating. The pair to the journal will be given to a student. You may tweak your name. now lets dig in."

The plates filled with food she still had here mind on her father had her she ate some steak and some rice. But not much. When all the plaits were clean Ginny said " time for bed."

Every one went up to bed she got upstairs to find a journal she grabbed it and started writing.

**_Hello I'm 'mione Granger._**

**_Hello I'm Ron Weasel. what year are you in?_**

**_I'm in my first year._**

**_'mione, Who's your dad?_**

**_I don't know._**

**_Where are you from?_**

**_My mum moved to America before I was born. We moved to Ottery St. Catchpole last month. It is a beautiful place._**

**_I grew up on the out side of town. My parents own a lot of land._**

**_Sorry but, I need to get to bed for class tomorrow. What class do you teach?_**

**_D.A.D.A., I hope I meet you._**

**_Night._**

**_Good Night, 'mione._**

She closed her journal. She felt that she would have a teacher she could turn to for help. She extinguished her wand and went to bed.

AN/ hello, i know my story stinks, but i am addicted to writng it. so please review. and be nice.


	4. Ch4 the first tast of magic

The missing link

Chapter 4 the first taste of magic

By hermione4g

She got up it was six o'clock. She did not wake Janna she grabbed her school robes and put them on and put her hair up in a tight bun with curls falling around her face. She grabbed her school bag and left the tower she decided to go down to breakfast on her way down to breakfast. She ran into a red headed wizard and she dropped her stuff. she thought at once it was Percy.

"Sorry professor Percy Weasley."

She started picking up her stuff.

"I'm Percy's younger brother Ron. To be exact I am Professor Ronald Weasley. You must be Miss granger. I meet a friend of your's Caitlin." he said handing her, her wand.

"Thanks. Yes I am and miss Caitlin Malfoy is not my friend. it is very nice to meet you." biting her lip

"You to. What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"What house was your mother in?"

"No idea. She does not talk much of her school days. But she knows professor potter."

"Samantha please call me Ginny." she said walking around the coroner.

They turned around "sorry" she said her whole face turning red.

"Hello Gin."

"Hi Ron. Samantha do you know any students who refer to them self as Tami Ukazami?"

"I think that's Janna, but she changed it a while ago. Maybe. I need to get breakfast."

"Ron are you okay? I have not seen you out of bed this early since before Hermione left."

"That's who Samantha reminds me of Samantha. What in your full name."

"Samantha Pauline Molly Hermione Billius Granger."

'Mew mew' came a soft cry and a little head popped out of her bag.

"Ronald, how did you get in there?"

"Samantha you've got to go to breakfast I will take Ronald to Gryffindor tower and I mean Ronald the cat. I have to talk to the new arthamancy teacher any ways."

"Here you go." she said

She left.

"Come on we can take the secret passage."

They turned and went through a wall.

"Lumos"

"You said you were starting your first year."

"I am. I studied all my books. Except potions."

"You will like potions, she is a young witch from France. She is head of Slytherin house. Really nice."

"Are you married?"

"I was going to be married but I blamed my wife to be. For the fact that Bellatrix Lastrange hurt my sister. She left and never came back."

"I am so sorry."

"I am starving I will see you latter."

"Bye."

She sat down and had some toast with marmalade. Then got up and left.

She ran into her mother.

"Hi mum."

"Are there any Weasley's in there?"

"I don't know."

_Why did I lie I almost never lie._

"Forget it I will have Winky get me some oatmeal. See you latter darling."

She went to the library.

"Madame Pince."

"Yes darling."

"Can I have all the clippings you have on Hermione jean granger."

"Sure, but the last time she was seen was a little over 12 years ago."

She left and came back.

"Here you go."

"Thank you."

The first one she found.

_Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley save us from Voldemort!_

_By Ginny Weasley_

_This story is the truth and not Rita Skeeter trash._

_They have spent the last year helping destroy Voldemort. Harry at seventeen defeated Voldemort last night. He lost dear friends. His friends Hermione and Ron are to thank for him not dieing on many accounts. They left the comfort and protection of the wizarding world. They were out looking for horcruxes. Which are very dark objects. An object with a piece of soul in them._

_While he was gone me, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom, took matters in to are own hands. We Dumbledore's army, we helped Harry in every way we could. We fought against the deatheater's, we fought against Voldemort._

_Harry risked his life. He and Hermione could have went to America where Voldemort had not yet touched. They did not go into hiding they went searching. Hermione was almost killed by a falling chandler at Malfoy Manner. She was tortured with the cruciotus curse. My brother left them but came back and saved Harry's life and destroyed a horcrux._

_But we most remember the people who helped win the war and the people who died to help are cause. _

"I see you found my article I wrote."

"Yeah, was mum really tortured?"

"Yes she was."

"And she knew Professor Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, they were good friends at a time. Ron saved your mum from a troll in the first year. O.k. I have to shut up. Please meet me in my office after class."

"Yes ma'am."

"What did I tell you call me Ginny?"

The bell rang.

"I have to go."

"Bye, here is your schedule"

"Thanks"

She ran out. Her first class was double charms. She went in the class room.

She was there early. When the final bell rang everyone had arrived. Dillon and Janna sat next to her."

"Sam." said Dillon W.

"Hi, James, Sirius, Dillon, and Percy."

"Told you she knew us."

"Class I am professor Gordon. We will be starting with lumos. Do any of you know what the theory of the spell?"

Her hand was up faster than Dillon's

"Miss. Granger"

"It is used to light an area. It wills mot work in instant darkness powder or with a delumniator. It's what to extinguish it is 'nox'"

"ten points to gryffindor. What she said is correct. I want everyone try the spell.

"lumos" her wand tip lit up.

"lumos" Dillon's wand tip lit up.

"class look at this Miss. Granger and Mr. Bryant, have done it,"

Everyone clapped. She felt at home here. At here old school she was made fun of because of the fact she was smart. She blushed deeply at the thought of Dillon kissing her.

The rest of class went well. Then was lunch her mum was not there but ron was. She had some soup and left.

And went back to the library

"madam Pince can I have those clippings again."

"of coarse darling they are over here."

She went over and found another clipping with a younger picture of her mother. I said

_Harry Potter's Secret Heartache_

_By Rita Skeeter _

_A boy like no other, perhaps- yet a boy suffering_

_All the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter. Deprived of love since the tragic demise_

_Of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter_

_Thought he had found solace in his girlfriend_

_At Hogwarts, muggle-born Hermione Granger._

_Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in life already littered with personal loss._

_Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems_

_To have a taste for famous wizards that harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts Victor Krum, Bulgarian seeker band hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious miss Granger, has_

_Already invited her to visit Bulgaria over the_

_Summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl."_

_However, it might not be Miss Granger doubtful_

_Natural charms that have captured those unfortunate boys' interest._

_"she's ugly," says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be_

_Well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it." _

_Love Potions are, of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want_

_To investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate. _

"I remember that she had so much hate mail. She also rubbed frob spawn on her hands."

She turned around to see George.

"hay George. Why are you here?"

"percy set of fireworks in the charms coridor. And made ginny mad."

"that make scence. What were you saying about Hermione?" said ron who had come out from behind the bookcase

"Samantha go up to my office."

"yes, sir."

She left and started up the stairs, she pulled out 'famous Gryffindors'. and she began to read and she then ram into another red head.

"I'm sorry professor Granger and professor Weasley."

" it's quite all right. Where may I ask are you going?" asked percy

" professor Ronald Weasley's."

"miss granger please be on your way." said her mother as all the color drained from her face.

She left at that. When she got there she sat there and started reading. She did not here anyone. Which was odd but she was scared out of her wits when she heard.

"good book."

"yeah. Have you ever read it?"

"yeah. After my fiancé left."

"why did she leave?"

"because I was daft and she left because of the fact I blamed her on the fact of Bellatrix hurting my sister."

"what was her name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

The color drained from her face.

"I have never seen her again. Come in side Samantha. I wanted to know how you knew my brother and sister."

She started biting her lips. Her mother did that a lot lately.

"Ginny brought me my letter and I met George in Diagon Alley."

"why were you reaserching, Hermione?"

"well-I er I read about her in famous Gryffindors and wanted to learn more."

"that is not why. At least not the only reason. Go get ready for class. I need to meet Ginny."

Ron's POV

"Ginny can I please have Samantha's file?"

"big brother I can not do that."

"but..."

"no, buts. And no trying to get out of her. She has friends like harry and Hermione were to you. Dillon and Samantha are smart anyways they knows some spells that we did not know tell are second year. Ron I don't want to see you hurt do not try."

"fine."

"you should get lunch."

"wait a second have you seen that bracelet it has the same stones in it as Hermione's did. Those stones are only found in one place and that is the burrow."

"so?"

"I will be going and seeing the new arthimancy teacher."

"ron go get some lunch."

" fine."

When he got to the great hall/ a bush brown haired woman ran into him. She had her head in a book.

"Samantha, are you o.k.."

he saw Harry's invisibility cloak for a second then the cloak and the girl were gone.

"hi proffesser."

"he turned around."

Samantha, Dillon, and Janna were coming down the stairs.

"hello, I am going to go eat lunch."

"we are going out side."

"see you at class."

They left it was a buitiful out she had spent days like this playing with Dillon. Grades had allways been important. But school started taking over there lives. She loved Hogwarts. She had learned stuff about her mother. She had no idea who her father was still. She needed to find out who he was.

"so you are telling me that, you think your mum was his fiancé."

"yes, did you see the look on his face, when she saw my mum, for even a second."

"so that is where dads invisibility cloak went."

" why do you care?"

"I was going to nic it before we left but I could not find it." said James

"and the Maruaders map."

"mr.potter's I may not have been there when you were born. But I know that you are pranksters and you are doubles of James and Sirius. And I went to school with Fred and George so I am not afraid of giving detention to you."

She disappeared under the cloak when she saw a red head coming out with a broom on his shoulder.

"Class will be out side today Janna and Dillon go tell the rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Samantha come with me."

She did as she was told.

"professor where are we going?"

"To the Quidditch pitch. I teach D.A.D.A. as well as referee games."

"oh."

"I thought the pitch would be a good place to study it is nice out."

" good point. Why did you bring your broom?"

" when I need to think I fly. It helps me clear my mind and thought after class I would fly a little. What is that?"

"a sketch book. I have always dreamed of a place like this when I was younger. Than I got wrapped up in school and I put my self into books and studyed. When the kids made fun of me I just put my self further. Then I moved and I pushed myself further into my study's and I really never went back to that life."

"why don't you try out for Quidditch, Dillon and janna are. You would be a good well at, any position."

"Dillon's trying out for keeper or beater, Janna's trying out for chaser. There is really no place for me."

"what did you do before you came here?"

"I was in debate, drama, dance, flag, chess , band, quoir, and all the extra classes."

"by the sounds of it you would be a good beater, keeper, or seeker."

"with your brains I would go with seeker."

"thank you."

"your welcome. Last time I knew that Gryffindor won the house cup was, in my sixth year. Wish my day would have turned out like harry's."

"what happened?"

"he and my sister kissed. While I stood bye the love of my life Hermione Granger. I lost that day as we I lost getting to say I do to her."

The bell rang. She got out her note book and began to write. When she noticed she was writing in her two way journal. She put it back and took out her note book. When the class arrived he spoke

"I am professor Ron Weasley. I am best friend of harry potter. I helped defeat Voldemort with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. I did risk my life to save Hermione Granger at Malfoy manor. I am the one who arrested Bellatrix Lastrange after she attached my sister, faimliy, and my fiancé' Hermione Granger. I helped create the D.A. or Dumbledore's army with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. I will be teaching you defence against the dark arts. any questions?"

No hands raised.

"no, o.k.. today we will be learning expelliomus. Does any one know the theory of it?'

Once again her hand was just a little faster than Dillon's and all the Ravenclaws from years of doing it and doing dance that included flag work.

"miss granger?"

"it is used mostly to disarm people of there wands. But it can be used to disarm them of any object they are holding. A strong enough one will knock them of there feet."

"20 points to Gryffindor. That is correct. Today we will be practicing it on modele death eaters. That is what I learned on and they worked really well."

He waved his wand and 12 figure deatheater's appeared.

"you will split up into groups of three."

Dillon, Janna, and her, were together.

"class watch me."

Class went smoothly. She and Dillon were first to disarm a deatheater. All the Ravenclaws were loathing them. She had got used to it and so had Dillon so they helped janna get it and she had it before the third Ravenclaw had it. It felt so nice to have the magic running threw her vains. It made her feel powerful.

"class tomorrow meet me in the entrance hall."

The rest of the class left discusing there double befeince against the dark arts. She had went up and sat on the highest bleacher. she was thinking thou afraid of hights she found that sitting up high helped her think. She sat on tables to think. A owl came screeching down and landed on her shoulder. There was a note attached to it's leg. She took it off and the owl left. She stared to read.

_Dear Samantha,_

_Please meet me in the entrance hall at seven in muggle where. We will be going to dinner. Hope your first day was good and did not get into to much trouble._

_Your mum,_

_Hermione Granger_

She just remembered it was her mother's birthday and that she was supposed to go to Ginny and talk with her.

"bye, proffesser." she said as he flew over.

"where might you be going?"

"first to the headmistress's office than to go get ready for dinner. My mother and me are going out it is her birthday."

"well have a good night and tell your mother that I said happy birthday. Also I would like you, Dillon, and Janna to show the class the correct way to do the spell."

"thank you sir. And I will tell my mother happy birthday for you."

She left with that. When she got to the entrance hall she remembered that she did not know where the headmistress's office was let alone how to get in. then ared head and a brown haired girl came around the corner. She went over and asked.

"proffesor Weasley how may I ask do I get to the headmistress's office. Proffesor potter asked me to meet her there after classes."

"I would be happy to show you. May I ask why you are asking now classes got over thirty minutes ago."

"I was on the Quidditch pitch thinking."

" ah, o.k.. follow me."

"professor Weasley, is it true that both older brothers and parents were in the order of phoenix?"

"yes, I see you have your mother's curiosty."

"you know my mother?"

"yes, I did. My faimly and her were like family. I really don't know what your mother was like after her fourth year. Then I did not see her tell the final battle. So please don't ask. Here we are." they were standing in front of a hoarse. "The pass word is 'Granger'."

The hoarse began to move. It reaveled a secret passage way.

"thank you, proffesor Weasley."

"you are welcome, miss Granger."

He laft towards the staircase. She went up the stairs and got to the door she knocked twice and heard "come in."

She came in to see harry as happy as could be.

"hello, Samantha."

"hello Harry, hello Ginny. Ginny you wanted to see me?"

"yeah, I wanted to ask you something. I was going to ask you at florish and blots, but you never showed up so I never got ask. Will you be are next childs godmother?"

"of coarse, why me?"

"because you are a kind hearted, gentle girl. Who I would love to be the godmother of my child."

" if you think so. thank you. I would think that you would pick mum."

"I was going to ask her but if we do that would be like shouting at the whole family we found Hermione. So we must pick you or..."

"she will curse us to the high hevans, to be spacific me."

"why does it matter ron is catching on?"

"how do you know about Ron and Hermione?" asked harry

"Ginny started saying something about a troll attaching my mum."

"ginny, you pulled a Hagrid. Why did you not at least tell her the story."

"well..."

"if you are done with me may I go now I have to go get ready for dinner. It is mum's birthday so we are going out."

"tell her happy birthday for us."

"I will. Have a good night."

"you too."

She left the office. She really liked Hogwarts even if she did not have a father to share it with. As she said the password to the fat lady (snicker doodle). She saw Janna writing in her gold journal. Her and Dillon were sitting in the chairs by the fire. Her thoughts came to him getting up and comming over and kissing her. She pushed th thought out of her head. They were good friends, no more than that. She could hope and pray that he would but it would not happen.

"hay, dill. Hay, Jan."

"hay, Sam."

"hi, Samantha."

" I will see you guys tomorrow. Dillon can you meet me in the library tomorrow, I need you help."

"why can we not do it now?"

"because it is my mother's birthday."

She went upstairs she had a couple dresses and that was it, and the only reason she had than was the fact she had designed them. She usualy wore pants and shorts. She had designed a few for Janna who's like heres were a mix between upbeat and old fashioned. Which sooted here well. She had took here mum's picture and sketched out the dress twice the first one she had made it less formal and shortened it and changed it to black. Her other was very eladant she had redesighned it like the medieval dress she had worn, om all hallows eve all those years ago. To ge precise it had been two years to that all hallows eve. She really wished that sge had done as she had wanted to do and kissed him. had she really been able to controll her emotions . She was known for holding all her emotions in than just having them come out. After she got her dress on. It was time to tackle her hair.she either wore it in a simple low bun or in a pony tail. When she had time she braided it. Like her mother had when she had been in kindergarten. She only would wear here hair down for Dillon. Even when her mother asked she did not. He was here best friend and he would do nothing to hurt her. It would kill him.

"now what in the world am I going to do with this mop I call hair. She took her hair down and out of it's tight bun she had put it in that mourning.

Why don't you wear it down and impress Dillon." said a girl she had red hair with silver highlights and a woman with silvery hair walked in.

"ou, most 'e 'amatha. Brochure."

"hello, I am Victoria Weasley. This is my mother Fleur Weasley. What a buiteful dress." she sat down on her bed and found her sketch book open. "these dresses are buitiful. Can you desighn me one for my wedding?"

"your marrying Teddy Lupin?" she said

"yes, I am. How did you know?"

"I meet him over the summer. I would be delighted to help desighn you a dress. Would that be o.k. with you Mrs. Weasley."

She had been flipping through her sketches.

"'uit all 'ight vith 'e 'ear."

"victoria, can you please translate her?"

"she said it would be fine. She is tired. When she is tired her acsent comes out more and she is less fluent her first languge is French second English, wnere mine is first English second French. Where are you going?"

"out with my mum, it is her birthday."

"'ou is your mum?"

"Hermione Granger, why?"

She looked a little disgruntled after she said that.

"your mum is the famous Hermione Granger. I have not seen her since I was two, when...the night of the wedding. That was the last time I saw her." she said in shock

"you cannot tell any one my mother will kill me. By the sound of it she was very famous and the paparazzi would have a field day."

"they would if some of my uncles don't kill her with hugs. The wedding dress. Can you do it?'"

"I have to go. Can we don it another tome?"

"of coarse. I will see you tomorrow at breakfest."

"yeah. If I'm not done and at the library."

"goodbye" said the two Weasley's. she took victoria's advise and left her hair down. When she walked downstair Dillon saw her it looked like his jaw had reached the ground.

"you look great."

"thank you, Dillon. I need to go now."

She was blushing so deeply it was not funny. She was great at hiding her emotions from everyone but Dillon. She stepped out of the portrait whole. She walked down the stairs to see proffesor Weasley coming in.

"samantha you look stunning."

"thank you. All men seem to like my hair down even though it os a menace.""I think it is buitiful. My fiancé had hair just like yours. I need to go put my broom away see you tomorrow."

She sat down on the step and took out her journal and quil out of her purse.

_Hello weasl. How was your day?_

_All right. I love my class. I used to hate school but I am happy to be here. Yours?_

_It was okay I wish they still had debate though._

_What may I ask is debate?_

_OMG you do not know what debate is? It is a class where you can just stand there and yell at them._

_Sounds cool. What is OMG?_

_Sorry it is American, it stands for oh my gosh (or god) I am British blood but American blood (sighs that end with giggles)_

_What did you think of tour classes?_

_They put my old classes to shame. Bloody hell I have to go._

"hello, darling."

She looked up to see here mother standing there.in blue jeans and a long t-shirt looking like a normal american.

"hi, mum."

"I see you put a dress on and your warsing your hair down. Pass me your sketch book,"

She started turning pages and stopped.

"here we go." she waved her wand and instantly the close on the page was what she was wearing. She was wearing long light blue jeans, black high heal boots and a black halter top.

"what did you do with my dress?"

"it is upstairs. Now come on or I will miss are chance."

They sat off down the path. When they got to the gates her mother had grabbed her hand and turned on the spot.

AN/ what did you think? i will probebly update latter this week. i have to edit the next chaoter.

hermione4g


	5. Grandparents

The missing link

Chapter five grandparents

By Hermione4g

"mum, where are we going?" she asked after they had landed.

"to see your grandparents." she said biting her lip.

"you are joking me. Do they know about me?"

"no, when I left no one knew about you but Ginny. I did not leave because of you."

"you left because of dad. And Bellatrix Lastrange."

"mmhhmm, wait how did you know?"

"when teacher's confide things to you and pull hagrids. And when your mother leaves letters in her picture frams. And when your mother is famous.

and when your mother was the smartest witch of her generation. You can put stuff together. Oh, Ginny, Fleur, Dillon, Janna , Harry, Victoria, and professor Weasley all wanted me to wish you a happy birthday."

"well tell them thank you. So how was your?" day as they started walking the streets of Paris.

"it was wonderful. Dillon and me were the first to be able to cast 'lumos'. than me Dillon and Janna were the only three Gryffindors to be able to cast 'expeliomus', only one raven claw did it. Tomorrow, we are going to the room of requirement. I also am designing Victoria's wedding dress."

"wow what a day. I cannot believe Fleur would let you design victoria's wedding dress. Her daughter would look good even if she went down the aisle in jeans and a t-shirt."

"you know her?"

"yes I do she is my god daughter. I know all her close family. Wow I am surprised you might give my title as smartest witch that Hogwarts has ever seen, a run for it's money."

" sorry I cannot help that. It is your genes. I think."

"they are. Have you beat Dillon at chest today?"

"yes, I smeared him. Why?"

"just like your father. You are going to be good at strategies. he always beat me. Ah, here we are. Be ready for being crushed with hugs."

Her mother knocked on the door. A lady with bushy brown hair that had silver streaks in her hair.

"h...h...ermione." her mother was crushed with a hug.

"Pauline who is it?" he said as he walked into the hall. He ran over and hugged her.

"Hermione you must come in? you as well miss."

She followed her mother into the house.

"mother, father, would you like a cup of tea?"

"yes darling, as strong as possible. Where have you been the last twelve years?"

Her mother waved her wand and a set of china came out of the cupboard and sat down on the table.

"I have been in America."

"why did you leave you were so happy with Ronald."

"I was and still deeply in love with him but, when the burrow was attached and Ginny got hurt I blamed my self. I left."

" you are not married?"

"no, as I said I am still in love with him."

"if you are not married who is this beautiful young lady."

"she is Samantha Pauline Molly Hermione Billius Granger."

"she is your daughter?"

"yes."

"who is the father?"

"Ron. When I left I was pregnant."

"hello I am still here."

"sorry darling." said her mother

"quite all right would not be the first time no one has noticed I was here. Can I please have a cup of tea?"

"of coarse. So you are my granddaughter, stand up let me look at you."

She stood up and she was taller than her grandmother but so was her mother.

"very pretty. Where did you get this?"

"I designed it."

"she designs clothing she is designing Victoria's wedding dress. Samantha show them your designs."

She took out her sketch book and handed it to her grandmother. Her grandmother started she stopped on the page that was not to be seen.

"who is DB?"

"he is my friend Dillon Bryant we meet on first grade."

"mother why don't I stop back here on the ninth."

"'mione?" called a surprised but upset voice

She turned to see a red head. Her mother had grabbed her by the arm and turned on the spot. Her bracelet fell of her wrist and landed on the floor.

She could not breath than they landed on the ground. They were in the kiitchen.

"mother who was that?"

"no one."

"mother you are lieing. Who was it?" she was getting angry

" you do not need to know." she yelled

"i will find out."

She grabbed some floo powder. Threw it in and yelled. "the burrow."

She appeared in a kitchen.

Great I probably am in deep trouble now.

she stopped dead. She did not know who even lived here. She was just a stranger.

"darling, who are you looking for?" Mrs.Weasley

"I am looking for Ron Weasley."

"are you a student of his?"

"yes."

"you look like you are peaky come and sit down I will make you some soup."

"thank you."

"your welcome. Does anyone know you are here?"

"no."

There was a small _'pop'_ .

"hello molly. Who may this beautiful young lady be?" asked Mr.Weasley

" Samantha, Samantha Granger, sir."

" what did you say your last name was, darling."

"Granger."

"that is a very uncommon last name. where are you from?"

"America, but my mother is from England. Today was her birthday."

"Samantha who is your father." Mrs.Weasley putting a bowl of hot soup in front of her.

"I do not know." she sadly

"hello, Herms." harry had just popped in. "what did you do to get Hermione in such a toot?"

"I came here and bit her head off. All at the same time."

"that sounds like enough to do it. How long is she going to wait tell she tells Ron... Hello Mrs.Weasley, hello Mr.Weasley."

"what did you say about Hermione, Harry?" said mrs. Weasley questioningly

"bloody hell. Hermione is going to curse me to heaven for this." came a angry voice from ginny. nwho had poped in next to him. "This is Hermione's daughter Samantha Pauline Molly Hermione Billius Granger. She is Ron's daughter."

"you must be lying Harry. We have not seen her in thirteen years."

"Hermes, will you mind telling them how old you are."

"twelve on October 8th. I am in my first year." and then took a bits of soup

Ginny popped in behind them. She looked at her mother.

"Harry were you wanting to go to heaven, soon?" she asked looking at her husband.

"Ginerva what is going on? According to Harry this is Ron and Hermione's daughter."

She took several bites of the soup.

"that is who she is."

" then that means that she is are granddaughter."

"yes but you cannot tell anyone, especially Ron."

"when will he find out. When will she see us than."

"you will see me before the wedding. I am designing Victoria's wedding dress. And I can come on my birthday maybe you could meet Janna and Dillon. But I have to go." taking a bite of soup

There was another pop.

"hello Samantha. I thought you had dinner with your mum."

"did, I yelled at her." she took a bite a soup.

"that was not what you were wearing that earlier." he said. She took out here beaded bag. And She took out her sketch book. She tapped her wand to the paper and her cloths changed.

"that is some strong magic. Where did you get that spell I have never seen it."

"ron, by any chance have you seen her?"

"I saw Hermione, earlier. I had went to her parents house to give them a present for if Hermione showed up. Well Hermione was already there. She appareted before I could even say any thing more than her name."

"I am sorry mate. You will see her again."

"maybe sooner than you think, professor Weasley."

"Samantha please call me Ron."

"Ron why did Hermione leave it seems a little off for her to leave just because you yelled at her. She was hurt and pregnant." Ginny shut up right then and there.

"what did you say, Gin."

"she said nothing, Ron"

"no she said something. Tell me."

_'Ron I am your daughter' she screamed in her head_.

"Samantha what did she say?"

"you will find out. I have to go now or I might end up grounded and or have detention. Thank you Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley. Bye Ginny, harry, and Ron."

She grabed some floo powder and threw it in and yelled. " Gryffindor tower"

Not seeing she had left her bag behind.

AN/ hello, i really hope you liked. Please Review!

-Hermione


	6. Ch 6 Soccer balls, bets, horrible

The missing link

Chapter six Soccer balls, bets, horrible days.

By Hermione4g

She arrived in the common room. Her friends were looking at her puzzled. She stormed over and sat down in the empty common room.

She took out her wand and took out some of the spell books she had stolen from her mother's library. She started working. She picked up her mothers little owl that was quite old.

"Stupefy" the bird froze and fell on the couch. "Enervate"

"' Mione please tell us what is wrong" said Janna

"Don't call me 'mione anymore." she said she was extremly mad.

"Sam what is wrong? You have been trying to get me to call you any thing but Sam. And now you want to get rid of your Favorite nick name. What happened tonight?"

"The truth?"

"Pauline of course the truth." said Janna

"I met my Grandparents both on my Mother's and Fathers side. I might end up grounded for the next hundred years. And I have just lied so badly to my father."

"Who is he?" both Dillon and Janna asked"Promise me you will not tell me I am crazy. Because I am not."

"We will not and we will not tell a living soul."

"I will tell you then. Professor Ronald Weasley."

"You are joking, me as in the two best friends of Harry Potter, the two people who helped vanquish the dark lord." said Janna

"Yes, I am going to go and kick my soccer ball around, I'll see if teddy or Victoria will. I need to clear my mind."

She went over to her bag and grabbed her soccer ball.

Maybe I can try using the room of requirement. That would work.

She left the common room. She had read in one of her mum's diaries about where it was. When she got there she closed her eyes and paced three times thinking 'show me a room where my mother cannot find Me.' when she opened her eyes there was a door.

She opened it. It was a large room with bookcases and way more room than needed for her to let of anger. She took out her sketch book and looked for something more comfortable. She found it spaghetti strap shirt and some blue jeans. He tapped her wad on the page and she was in the cloths she had wanted. She kicked her soccer ball for awhile and decided to take a break. She went over to the shelf and took out a book that the title was "simple defensive spells' .she opened up the book to read.

_Perfectos totalas: used to freeze someone._

_Counter spell: Finite Incantem _

"Hello?"

"'Perfectos totalas'" she yelled pointing her wand turning around and firing the curse.

Then she noticed that it was Professor Ron. She ran over and said "finite Incantaem, oh I am so sorry."

"Quite all right better than being stunned." he said getting up.

"Where did you learn that? How did you find the room of requirement?"

"Book, I am sorry. I would think you would be mad at the very least."

"How did you know that I was not mad?"

"I am a medium I can read auras. And I noticed that Weasley's when they get mad they turn red apple red."

"You have a point. But you seem very down to earth for a medium."

"I get that a lot. That is what ginny said as well."

"You left your bag at the burrow. Here you go." he said handing it to her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, so why are you here? I would think that you would be in the library or with your friends. Why are you here?"

"I came here to relax. So I brought my soccer ball and kicked it for awhile. Then thought I would read. There is someone who died here who is really mad."

"This is probably the most haunted place in the wizarding world. This was where……"

"This is where your brother Fred died. He died fighting in the Final battle. You did not want to leave his side. Hermione and Harry tried. To get you to move. You wanted to kill the death eaters."

"Yes, how do you know this?"

"Fred haunts me. He has for along time Ginny saw him when she came to my house, this summer. Now I better go to my common room. Night." she went over and grabbed the ball and left. She went back to Gryffindor Common room. On while she was walking she ran into a boy with purple hair. She knew at once it was teddy.

"Hay teddy, how has your day been?""It was ok I stunned Ron."

"So you were the one that stunned him.""Yep, your day?"

"o.k., probably if I run into my mother will be grounded, tell I am 18 when I can leave."

"It is seventeen in the wizarding world. And where are the standings with people knowing?""Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, my Mum's Parents, Fleur, and Victoria."

"Double Wow. So I have heard that you are designing the wedding dress. Any way you can do it all.""If you want me to I can. Life stinks."

"'mione what is wrong. You seem stressed out."

"Teddy that is an under statement. First how do you tell the difference between Dillon and Percy? How do you do it you always seem so calm under any situation. I think the only time you would not be calm is if it was ten minutes before the wedding and Victoria was missing."

"I get it from my father. But do not start giving those idea's to George, Gred, Forge, Percy, Dillon, James, or Sirius. Fleur will go bonkers. Samantha so how are, things with Dillon going and I do not mean just friendship."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was with you a while almost all this summer. I am a medium as well. You know that you are always staring at him. You were put in Gryffindor. Gryffindor are known for courage."

"Would you be if you have never had a father? Your life has gone down the drain in one day. One day. I have always been the bookworm geek girl. When I came here I thought it would be different I guess I was wrong." she stormed

"Herms what is up when I saw you earlier, you were as happy as could be. What happened?"

"Lets try I cursed Ron, I am so close to be sent back to America it is not funny. I cannot tell the one person I trust I like him……"

"Samantha stop it." came Victoria's voice from behind her.

_Why does everyone have to put a spell on me?_

"Victoria please stop, hexing everyone. Or you might end up getting hexed back. Samantha is top of her class and may I remind you that it is the first day and she knows spells we did not know tell at least second year. She can stupefy something and bring it back. So do not start hexing her, especially if you want her to design your wedding dress."

She slammed her foot down on teddy's breaking his toe.

"Will you please help me up to the hospital window Herms?"

She nodded as Victoria undid the spell.

"I am sorry so sorry."

"don't mention it herm I brook his arm, foot, three of his toes, four fingers, and a leg, all before we even were in Hogwarts."

"Then she brooks my other leg and arm, in Quidditch try outs."

"Let's just sat I am not a good beater."

"Plus I was knocked out for a week."

"Okay I think she gets it."

"I know the spell that heals broken bones. 'Episky', mum used it once when I was three mum used it I had broken my arm that is the only time I remember mum using magic. Wingardium leviosa."

"I know but I happen to be very clumsy. I get it from my mum. It is always better if we go to the infirmary."

"Teddy one problem, I have no idea where the infirmary is."

"Tory please help, Samantha." Or we might end up with detention."

"May I remind you we are allowed out tell ten?"

"Yes, Tory I do remember. But if you want to see at least a ruff draft of your wedding dress in the next month, you will help. Samantha was supposed to be backing forty-five minutes ago."

"Samantha follow me." she did as she was told. She followed

"Miss Weasley, Mr.Lupin. What are you doing here?""Samantha broke his toe."

"Ah Miss granger is it not?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well may I ask how you brook his toe?"

"Well I was ranting and Victoria put a quieting spell on me and I could mot get anyone to remove it so I stomped on his foot. I know the spell to fix it but I was afraid I would make it worse. Though I did hex professor Weasley. And undid it."

"Your mother always did have a knack for that kind of stuff. Ah and your father he was always good at chess. Always got into a lot of trouble with Miss. Granger and Mr. Potter. There you go. You may go."

"See Hermione is well known. I would be surprised if she is spotted right away."

"You do not how well she can hide herself. She changes her hair black with red tips and gives herself freckles."

"Every Weasley knows that that is her disguise. Ron will find out sooner or latter."

"2 Gallons that it will happen before my birthday." said Victoria

"Three that it happens after the wedding."

"Five gallons that it happens after Halloween but before the wedding. Let's see I'll write it down and we can start asking the people who know. How's that sound?"

"I think it is o.k… how about you Ted?""That sounds good."

She took out her note book and some ink and a quill and sat down. She wrote.

**Bets on when Ron will find out about Hermione**

**Victoria Weasley 2 gallons January 1****st**

**Teddy Lupin 3 gallons June 21****st**

**Samantha Granger 5 gallons after Halloween but before the wedding**

"That work?""Yeah"

"Password?"

"Quidditch" replied Samantha "who picked the password?""I did you have a problem with it?""No just it is different. I have to go up to bed." she went up stairs to see all the girls in her dorm up. (Lavra Thomas, Sandra Wood, Laura Finnigan, Riley skitter, Alexandra Weasley, Stella Longbottom, and of course Janna Fischer.)

"So I see you are hitting on Ted." said Riley

"I am not. He is a friend. I read some of the stuff your mother has wrote and you just twist the truth into lies. My mother never thought of Harry Romantically, she loved Ron. She felt nothing more than a sisterly love, Skitter."

"I heard Dillon is trying out for keeper.""Yeah, he is. I am planning to try out for seeker."

"So what do you think of Hogwarts, Samantha."

"It's wonderful. It has so many books."

"Just like your mum I see." said a blond haired girl "I am Luna Longbottom."

"You knew my mum. You were in the D.A… you used to be Luna Lovegood."

"I see you are like your mum. But there is something different about you."

"Mum why are you here?"

"I am supposed to tell Miss Granger that Professor Fleur Weasley, after class tomorrow."

After Luna left she closed her curtains and went to bed. First she dreamt of Dillon kissing Lavra, and then she dreamt of her cursing him. Than she dreamt of her dancing with Collin. While Dillon just stared. Then she saw her and Janna holding the house cup as Dillon kissed her.

She woke up, it was only six but she got out of bed. Made her bed. She grabbed a set of robes and put them on. She grabbed her old pinkish peach hairbrush and brushed her hair up into a pony tail on top of her head. Unlike her mother who had a very clear complexion she had pimples on her forehead and nose. She would ask ginny latter if she knew a spell to get rid of them.

She grabbed her bag and went downstairs when she got downstairs she found Dillon fast asleep in one of the chairs by the fire. She decided to wake him up.

So she walked over and pulled out her wand and whispered "locomotor Mortis"

"Dillon you need to wake up."

He woke up almost instantly and shot up out of the chair. He fell, face first to the floor. She was giggling.

"Samantha"

"Yes my good Sir"

"Please undo what ever spell you have done on me."

"Whatever. Finite Incantem" he got up

"Thank you, kind maiden." he said bowing

"Your welcome, sir" she said curtsying

This had been something they had started doing a long time ago.

"Would you like to escort me to breakfast, good sir?"

"If you let me change my good lady of coarse I would be happy to."

He left, Collin Crevey (Collin is Denis Crevey's son) came down stairs. He came over to talk.

"Dad bets 5 Gallons that it will happen after Valentines Day."

"How did you know?"

"Well Luna and Ginny were Friends with my Dad. Anyways he thinks you would want these."

He pulled out a notebook. He handed it over.

"It had been my uncle Collin's but dad says you should have It." and with that he left.

She put in her bag.

"Miss Hermione granger." she twirled around.

"Hello Mr. Dillon Bryant."

They walked threw the portrait hole.

"Well would you like to know a secret?"

"I am no gossip queen." she said back

"Not gossip news. There is going to be a Yule ball this year."

"Thank you very much for the info." she said walking off. With Dillon by her side they talked about defense against the dark arts class.

"Sam, you are so good you really could be the smartest witch of her age."

"Dillon, I am not as good as my mother. She was the smartest witch of her age and was best friends with Harry Potter."

"Hermione, Hermione." she looked up to see two sets of twins came up to her.

"Welcome to the family." said perky

"Hay can we be a part of the bet?" asked James

"Sure. If you are willing to pay up." she replied"8 gallons on the night of the Yule ball." said Dillon W.

" 2 gallons on valentines day." said Percy

" 5 gallons on the Christmas fest." said james

" 1 gallon today." said Sirius

"Sirius you are going to lose." she said running into her mother and Ron talking. All of them ending up in a pile.

Dillon was laughing.

"shut up Dillon. I am sorry Ron."

She ignored her mother who had changed her hair jet black.

"quite all right. So how were you." he said "no howlers?""Nope." she said ignoring her mother who had stepped on her foot. "I need to go to the library and look something up." she said Practcally running away.

She ran into hagrid.

"oh 'orry, um you look fermilar 'ut I do not know 'ho you are."

"I am Samantha Granger."

" who 's your father?""Ron… Ron Weasley."

"yer look like a Weasley. I don't have you tell tomorrow. Your dad know you're here?""well he knows me. But does not know I am his daughter. My mother left to America before I was born. After the attach at the burrow. do not tell him or anyone who might tell him, and no letting it slip out. Like you did with the sorcerer's stone." she covered her mouth.

"'ow 'id you know 'bout that."

"read my mums diary."

"guess that's the way to go when you are not told any thing. Bet eight gallons that he will find out Easter."

the bell rang "Hagrid, nice meeting you sorry, I have to get to class."

She said dashing off. She took out her schedule and looking Potions.

"sam," she turned around

"hi james"

"I think you need this." he said holding a blank piece of paper.

"the Maruder's map"

"yes, how'd you know?"

"mum's diary. Come on I do not want to be late."

"I solomonly swear I am up to no good. Where Is Dillon? He's not here. Where is he the room of requirment."

"no he's on the Quidditch pitch. What is he doing there?""kissing Lavra." he answered looking at the map. "I am sorry Sam."

She stormed off.

She wook up she was on the floor.

"sam you all right?" asked harry

"yeah, fine. That was weird."

"what?"

"first what happened why am I on the floor."

"you ran into me. So what is so weird."

" I just dreamt that I was heading to potions and I did not know where it was and James found me. And we could not find Dillon. But we did find him he…he was kissing lavra Thomas."

"that is weird, come on I will take you to potions. You have twenty minutes tell class."

"but the bell."

"angry, pregnant, Gin."

" not good combo?"

"nope. I see ron and Hermione are talking. I cannot believe she has made it that far. You can see the guilt."

"when I saw her I got kicked. I am mad."

"that would make me mad."

"so miss mud blood, is mad at her mommy. How sweet."

This was the last straw. She went over and punched Caitlin in the face.

"good hit."

"thanks."

She turned and left.

"what is it with you and your mother hitting Malfoy's."

" Mother hit someone."

"yep, so did Ron but he did not hit Malfoy tell the final battle."

"when mother kissed Ron."

"yep, how did you know that?""mum's pensive."

"you were raised muggle though."

"yes I was, but this summer I was not."

"ah."

"at least my wand did mot backfire on something happened like I was burping up slugs."

"that never happened to Hermione. But Ron had broken his wand because Dobby the house elf, tried to save me. Well we took Ron's dad's car. To get here. And we crashed. Your mum was very cross with us. But Malfoy Called her a Mudblood and that sat him off. He tried to get him to eat slugs well the spell backfired on to him. I think that is when he actually started liking your mum. Or maybe it was latter in the year when she was attached by the basilisk."

"a legendary reptile, said to have been hatched by a serpent from a rooster's egg, whose look or breath was supposed to be fatal."

"yep a little by the book but yep. Saved ginny the same night that your mum was revived. Ron was really beat up. He went down there with me as long with Gildroy Lockhart. He Is at St.Mungo's and probably not coming back. Memory charm backfire."

They stopped as the steps started moving.

"I would love to just disapear for a month."

"Hogwarts?"

"not just Hogwarts, Mother, Ron, Dillon, Janna, everything." she sighed as they started walking again.

"what's up, you and your friends are inseparable, you remind me, Hermione, and ron, at your age."

"dreams these dreams. They are so clear. I see Dillon and lavra kissing, then I dream of cursing him. Then I see myself at the Yule ball dancing with Collin Crevey while he stared at me. I then see me holding the Quidditch cup. Then I see me and Janna Holding the House Cup while Dillon Kisses me."

"Herms that could all happen this year or happen over the span of seven. I would usually agree with Hermione and say it was a just a dream but since you are a Medium, it makes me wonder if they are real."

"I hate my life."

"Sam, what is up? There is more than your dreams bothering you."

"you have time?"

"yeah come on we can sit on the steps you have fifteen minutes." he said sitting down

"it's Hogwarts, well I love it here. I have found a place where I belong. The problem is me, harry me. I am a medium. I since everything and Hogwarts has well started to drive me mad. I know so much because I have written about it. You, ginny, mum, Ron, Fred, george everything. Some where in my writings I wrote that ron and mum were like the sun and the moon. Each were different yet they needed each other. When I saw them talking this mourning I remembered all of what I wrote, my anger everything. Why am I cursed. I am half In darkness."

"that is not true Herms, if anyone is it is me. You feel better?"

"tes, thanks harry. You did not have to."

"herms I know how it is. Just don't snap at your friends."

"thanks I better head to class. I'll see you latter."

"bye, Herms"

She headed up the stairs to the entrance hall. When a little owl hit her in the head.

"PIG!"

"pedwidgen?" said ron who was in front if.

"you know this over active owl?"

"yes, he was a gift to me from Harry's godfather Sirius. Where did you find him? The last person who had him was Hermione." said ron

"some times the ansers to the questions, you have already found, but have not looked at." she said as she started of toward the dungensl depressed again. She knew he had not understood what she said.

"Samantha!" without noticing it she had got to the class room.

"Hello Proffessor." she said saddly.

"call me Fleur. How are you?"

"confussed." she replied

"about the dress?"

"no, snap I have not even started."

"Samantha" she said in a calming voice "the wedding is not tell June calm down."

She did so.

"Samantha you take after your mum so much. You study and try to do every thing but it will not happen perfectly. Samantha tale anything up. But find something to do or we might end up with another Yule ball catastrophe."

"what happened?"

"as ou 'ave found out. Is Ron liked 'ermione and 'ermione liked Ron. Well it was the tri-wizard tournament, so was here. It was Yule ball I turned Ron down hopping to get them together. Which did not work. They ended up rowing. 'ermione went with Victor Krum."

"you meen the guy who she writes to."

"yes, well as I was saying they 'owed. She went with Victor. Since me, Victor, Cedric, and 'arry started the ball. He stared at her all through the ball. Well when the Ball ended the had a fight again. And any one who went to the ball knows what happened. If I remember right sometime during the ball he said that 'she was fraternizing with the enemy'. then she said sometime that the soulution was 'nexttime there's a ball, ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort.' She never did get that dance with Ron."

The bell rang and the students came in she took a seat in the front with Dillon and Janna.

"boshure class. I am Fleur Weasley. I was the Beauxbatons champion. Okay any questions?"

She looked around.

"none okay. Today we will go over the basics. How many of you know what gilly weed is used for?"

Her hand was first up.

"Miss Granger."

"gilly weed is used to breath under water. The most famus time it was used on record was when Harry Potter used it in the second task."

"yes good job. wolfs bane what is it what?"

Her hand was up before Dillon's.

_He is a pure blood wizard yet I beet him at classes. Poor, poor, Dillon. He is so cute when I beat him. Shut up, Samantha._

"Miss Granger."

"It is used in wolfs bane potion it is used to keep werewolfs in there right minds when they transform. But the wrong amount can make them extremely sick or kill them."

"correct Miss Granger. What is a bezoar and what is the time it is most famously used?"

She raised her hand first again.

"Miss Granger"

"a bezoar is a stone taken from a goats stomach that will cure most poisons. The most famous time was when Ron Weasley drank poison mead on his birthday and Harry potter saved him by shoving a bezoar down his throat."

"good. Seventy points to Gryffindor. Today does any one know what potion is not allowed at Hogwarts?"

Her hand was first up. This one she was a little sad to answer.

"Miss Granger."

"Love potions. They make he or she feel false love. It is banned here at Hogwarts and at most Wizarding schools."

"Bravo. Okay I am a strong believer in having everyone introduce them selves so I think that is what we will do. I know about half of you. And so of you have met but I would like each of you to introduce you. Starting with 'amantha."

She got up.

"Hello I am Samantha Granger, my friends call me herms, mione, Hermione, or some call me Sam. I love to read. I have always shared the title of smartest in the class with my friend Dillon. I was born and raised in America. My mother went to school here at Hogwarts. I know a good chunk of everyone who is in the class."

"Mudblood." Hissed Caitlin under her breath as she still had a black eye.

Dillon was next

"Hello, I am Dillon Bryant. I have always been known as Dillon. I am a pureblood wizard. As Samantha said we have always tied for the smartest in are class. I was born and raised in America. Both my parents went to Hogwarts. I have a older sister who graduated Salem institute for Witches at top of her class. That's it."

Janna was next. as soon as Janna finished.

The door came flying open.

**"VICTORIA, WHAT IS THE MATTER THAT YOU MUST BE BARGE INTO MY CLASS."**

She was half in tears.

"I need Samantha. Her mother has been seriously injured with Teddy Lupin."

An/ sorry I am sick of the chapter. I have to stop or it might keep going to at least forty pages. I hope you like. No flames Please. Please review. I promise Hermione and Teddy do not die. I promise. Please Review.

Disclaimer/ I do not own Harry potter. Or any other charicter J.K. Rowling created.


	7. a day in StMungos

Author: Hermione4g (AKA Samantha)

Title: The Missing Link

Word count(this chapter): 4076(give or take)

Chapter 7: a day in St.Mungos

When we left of: _"I need Samantha. Her mother has been seriously injured with Teddy Lupin."_

"Samantha go with Victoria now. Dillon, Janna, Go with her. James Go get Harry, Sirius Go get her parents now!" Samantha shoot up with Dillon and Janna by her side.

"Yes aunt Fleur." answered the twins with worried look on there faces.

"yes fleur." answered Janna and Dillon

"Percy and Dillon, Go get Your uncle Bill and your Grandparents.

She left the room.

_Why the BLOODY HELL does this happen to me._

"What is up Victoria? What happened to Mother and Teddy?"

She looked into her eyes. She did not have to be a medium to know this beet her up.

"Malfoy…Draco Malfoy. He did this he said something about you hurting Caitlin as he sent a curse after curse at your mum. Then he turned to Teddy and said he did not have the right to be related to him ad he got cursed. Teddy hit him with a stunner before he calapsed. Then He has been arrested bye a auror."

"why did Fleur send for everyone won't they draw attention to Hermione?"

"yes that's the point. No one is being let in. Samantha you or Ron has to sign the forms to let any one in. same with teddy, Harry or I have to sign them."

They ran into Ron.

"where are you four going. Victoria you have, arthermancy. And you three are heading the wrong way."

"professor we four with Percy, Dillon, James, and Sirius need to be excused."

"why?" he said confused.

"my mother and her fiancé have been seriously hurt by Malfoy. And if you do not move you will have a broken nose and a black eye and will be cursed."

"**MISS GRANGER, I AM A TEACHER. YOU DO NOT TALK TO TECHERS THAT WAY." **he was furious. She thought of running, but did not.

"sorry, father."

"what did you say?" he said confussed.

She set out at a dead run. As soon as her mum was all right she was dead.

Her feet snapped together. She had already took her wand out.

"finite incantem." her legs unstuck. She was in front of the entrance of the headmistress's office.

"Granger!" she whispered the horse jumped out of the way. She ran into Ginny's office. To find ginny and Harry standing there staring at her.

"Samantha I thought you had D.A.D.A.?"

"yes…..no….mum…teddy….hurt…..Malfoy….James…Sirius….needs….harry….right…..now…being…chased….ron….really…mad…"she panted

"Hermione and Teddy are Hurt because of Malfoy. and james or Sirius needs to find Harry right now. And your being chased by Ron because you bit his head of and threatened him." said Ginny

"yes." she said she as she cought her breath

The flames behind ginny turned green. And James popped out.

"James what is up why did you not use the stairs?" said Harry

"it is not excepting the password."

Everyone turned to her.

"she used accidental magic. You had your wand out." he said pointing to her wand.

"James get Victoria. Take her to St.mungos."

"what about Dillon and Janna. If they do not leave they will have detention. And it wil be my fualt."

Ginny went over to the fire and threw in some Floo powder. And said "Percy Weasley." her head disappeared. "Percy will you please do me a favor, and take Janna Fischer and Dillon Bryant to St.Mungos. Thanks."

She heard the light scratching of a quill. She took out her journal. And opened it. She read what had been wrote.

_What did you say? Please tell me._

"Samantha don't answer that. Where are the twins?"

"James is here. Sirius went to get get my mum's parents. Dillon and Percy went to get bill and Mrs.Weasley and Mr.Weasley." James left threw the fire place.

"Samantha come on. I will take you." she went over to him. "have you ever traveled by Floo?"

"no, I have not I have traveled by aparation."

"well hold on. He said as they stepped into the fireplace he threw down the powcer and yelled "St.Mungosz London." she started spinning when they landed her glasses fell off broken. I broke mine to my first time. Hand them here." she handed her glasses to him

"reparo." he handed her, her glasses back. "come on."she followed. They went to the front desk.

"Hello how may I help you?"

"we are looking for, Mr. Teddy Remus Lupin and Miss Hermione Jean Granger."

"the extensive damage unit, it is under control of Healer Hannah Crevey."

She followed Harry. To the elevator.

"Samantha, Harry." came Dillon, Janna, Percy, Victoria, and James.

They ran over to them.

"hello, where are we going?" said Percy.

"extensive damage unit."

"ron…where is Ron?"

"still at school."said Ginny said ginny running to catch up with them.

"what happened to Hermione and Teddy?"

"we don't know." replied Harry

They reached the ward.

"Harry let me guess you are here to see teddy and Hermione. First I need to you to sighn these forms. Who might you be? You look almost like Hermione."

"Hello, Samantha Granger. I am here to see my mother."

"let me call your father."

"_**NO!**_" every one yelled

"you can not call her dad." said Ginny

"why can I not, Hermione must have gotton married."

"no she has not she is still engaged to ron. And I am there daughter. He does not know Hermione is even in the Wizarding world and he does not know that I exist." she said

"oh! Well may we say I have no one to sign the Bloody Forms then."

"why can't I?"

"because you have to be at least fifteen."

"Hannah let her sign the stupid forms. She is the smartest in her class. And we would like to know what is going on with Teddy and Hermione."

"come with me."

They went in and signed the forms.

"teddy is in good condition. He was hit with the crucio and a spell that drains him of his energy. But he is in better health then Hermione."

"what do you mean?" they said

"she was hit with the cruciotus curse repeatedly and two spectrumspensa's."

"Malfoy! Oh I would love to kill him."

"well I know he hurt Teddy and Hermione. But what has pissed you off?"

"that spell, I was really mad at him and I used it on him. I did not know what it was. That's why I missed the game in my sixth year. But this is just unreasonable. Samantha punches Caitlin Malfoy for calling her a mudblood and he goes and curses Hermione and Teddy."

"Harry you have to tell Ron. This is not my place to say but Samantha cannot have this keep happening to her. I grew up without a dad. And I know that you know how it is to grow up without parents. Don't let her. Malfoy knows and there will be more problems then we can think of."

"Hannah I know but if Hermione does not tell him we will have more problems to add to those problems."

"good point."

"you understood that. I have known harry eighteen years and I still don't understand him at times. And we are married."

Just then Sirius, Percy, Dillon W, her mum's parents, who she supposed was bill, and mrs. And Mr. Weasley.

"That it?"

"Hannah I really dought that."

Samantha took out her rosary beads and started praying.

"Hail Mary, full of grace. The lord is with thy. Blessed art thou among women. Blessed id thy fruit of thy womb, Jesus……….." she went threw her rosary. When she looked up everyone was gone but Ginny.

"are you done?"

"yes."

"nice rosary beads."

"mother made them. I love them. A little big, but I lost the first on I had so the bigger the better."

"yeah, come on. Lets go see Teddy. He asked where you were. I told him you were in here. He told me you have been upset. Wanna talk?"

"**what is up with every one?** sorry"

"I live with Harry. I am used to it. You have the Weasley temper at least a little. So who are you crushing on?"

"you promice not to laugh?"

"yes."

"Dillon."

"sounds like we have a nother Ron ans Hermione."

"what do you mean?""when your parents were at Hogwarts they refused to admit they were in love. Yet you are different. They fought allot. Allot, allot. You two never fight. You like him, why do you not tell him? You have known him as long as Ron and Hermione knew each other."

"Samantha, How are you?"

"quite fine James."

"James stop hitting on your cousin."

"am not."

"are to."

"am not."

"Stop it all right."

she got up and sat off. She thought she had read a sign that had said something about a tea room.

She left the ward. She climed the stairs. She had lways hated hospitals. Just going near ne gave her a felling of dread. It was not here though. She did not feel in dreed well she did because her mother was here. But she felt that here was not as bad as in the Muggle world.

She found the tea room.

"what would you like?"

"do you have Darjeeling and a raisin scone."

"that will be two sickles."

She took two sickles out of her bag and went and sat down. She noticed she was starting to shake every so slightly because she had not had breakfast.

"here you go."

"thanks." she took a bite of her scone.

"how you doing?" said Dillon comin over holing a choclate scone and sitting down

"okay, you?"

"all right."

"How's Mum?" she said taking a coupple drinks of her hot tea and taking a bite of her scone."she's doing all right. She still has not woke up. The healers say it might be a couple days tell she wakes up." He sadi Finishing his scone

"I think I will head back to school, Dillon. I need to think. You are my best friend. But I need to think. I am going to go and tell ginny that I am heading back." she said taking a drink of tea and finishing her scone.

"Samantha, this is not your fualt."

"Dillon I am the problem. You and Janna are the only friends I have ever really had. I am just a fat, bush haired girl, who causes trouble where ever she goes." she said drinking the end of her tea.

"Samantha you are tall, you can do any thing you set your mind to. You always believe in your self, you always rout on other people, you spent a year upset because you Missed me and Janna. You are kind to almost everyone, but you do not let anyone put you down. You think your mind is your best feature. You have no right to make fun of yourself."

He said as she was walking away.

"I know, Dillon. She whispered as she walked away.

She went down the stairs. And back to the ward. She went over to ginny.

" Ginny I am going to head back to school."

"Herms, this is not your fault. Take the rest of the day off."

"bye."

She went down the stairs. She ran into a red head. She grabed his hand saving him from falling and getting seriously hurt.

"I am so sorry."

"Samantha….. Sorry about earlier I am really, really sorry."

"it's all right. I have actually never yelled at a teacher. Well not a one that I liked. I think I am going to go and make some pizza dough and punch it."

"let me come with you. We can go see mum."

"she won't be there." she said almost apparating."

"huh?"

"she is in the ward."

"oh."

"how was class?""Okay, not as good as it had been with my three star students."

"your to kind."

"so how was your night?""It could have been way better. Not that my mum is having a good day either."

"your called your mother 'mum' to be truthful I have never herd you call her that. Not that my night was ant better. Why did she run. And who was with her?"

"Ron, she loved you? She will come back."

"You used the past tense, 'loved' not loves."

_Samantha what have you done. Just shut your huge mouth._

"sorry grammar mistake."

"Samantha, do you really think she will come back?""ron, she is closer than you think. Maybe you have seen her today."

"Are you Hermione?"

"no Ron. I am Samantha Pauline Molly Hermione Billius Granger."

"bloody hell."

"don't cuss, Ron."

"fine, you do remind me of Hermione."

"she will come back."

She could feel the sadness coming off of him, yet in all the sadness he had so much happiness, it was making her smile.

_No wonder mother fell in love with him. He has enough happiness to make a whole room smile and it is that way every where he goes._

She smiled.

"I have to go back up to the ward and talk to Ginny. I will meet you in your class room to make up the missed class.""after dinner."

"k"

She sat of up the stairs. She was still thinking and she twisted her ancle and sprained it on the top stair.

"**OUCH!!**" she yelled

James and Sirius came out.

"you all right?" they asked

"Do I Bloody look all right."

"cousin it is best not to cuss."

"get over here and help me up or you will be knocked out for the next three days."

"you are in no position to be making threats." said Sirius

"oh yeah. You for got the one thing in dueling that is important in dueling."

"what is that dear cousin?" replied James.

"before you make threats make shore your openent is disarmed 'expelliomus'" she said and there wands went flying "and not able to attach you 'porfectus totalus'" they fell down. "stupefy"

"thank you very much for the practice dear cousin's. she said getting up onto her one good leg and limping over and picking up there wands then limping in to the ward.

"Samantha are you ok come here."

"I just sprained it I have done much worse, I broke my arm in third grade. I guess that's what you get for not listening to your mother. How is she doing?"

"she is doing all right, her recovery would probably go faster if ron was here, but the cances of that are slim to none. She should be out by the Yule ball."

"good."

"what are you planning?"

"to give mum a Christmas to remember. But I have to go and talk to Ginny."

"okay, where are James and Sirius?"

"do you really want to know?" she said

"if you have even half knowledge, wit, and bravery as your parents, I probably not. There you go." she said standing up after wrapping and healing her ancle.

"thanks."

"your quite welcome, Samantha. You are very intelligent witch and you will be a wonderful, witch, wife, and mother, someday. Everyone , makes mistakes. Do not let this one eat at you."

"thanks."

She got up headed over to meet ginny and the others. She was smiling with joy.

"what is up with you Samantha?" asked Mrs.Weasley

"the perfect plan."

"what is going on inside that head of yours." said Harry

"a muggle fairy tale."

"what does that have to do with the perfect plan." asked Percy

"it is the perfect plan."

"huh?" everyone replied

"has everyone noticed that ron has been totally oblivious to the fact that Hermione is here. Even though that he just talked to her this morning."

"no he did not that is impossible." said her mother's, mum.

"He did." said her, harry, percy, Dillon W., Dillon, and Janna.

"well back to the plan. Herms what is it?" said ginny

"who knows the muggle fairy tale of Cinderella?"

Dillon, janna, her mum's parents, harry, and ginny raised there hands.

"well for those who do not know the story, Cinderella is a young woman, with two evil step sisters, and a evil step mother. There is a big masquerade ball, it is different from story to story but. She is not aloud to go. She starts to cry. Her fairy godmother appears. She turns mice into horses and men and a pumpikin, if I remember right. The one rule is that she must be back by midnight. Well the clock strikes midnight she runs out the doors, but she leaves her glass slipper behind. Well the prince devastated does anything to find her. In the end, he does and they live happily ever after."

"you would have to have magic to do that." said her mum's mother

"you are standing in a room full of witches I think we could pull it off it was all right with my headmistress."

"fine with me. So whats the plan?"

"the Yule ball has to be a masquerade ball. Se and ron have go to dance I don't care what you do."

the boys looked like they had an idea.

"and no spiking the punch with love potion. That would be a mess. That would be the night of the most breakups."

"oh." said the twins

"where are james and Sirius?""oh they are in the hall stunned." she said quite cheerfully

"did you at least take there wands." yep she said throwing james and Sirius's wands to harry. "I told them."

"I know them, that would not be the first time they have been hexed by a girl. They have this wacked idea tha girls don't know anything about dueling. Now go on with your plan."

"well where was I? o yeah. We need to get them to dance. At midnight we will have everyone take of there masks off. Which means that Hermione leaving behind her shoe or mask which ever we prefer. After that I have no idea, but I was curios if we could do something."

"shore what?" said ginny

"well in muggle high school there is prom queen and king I was wondering if we could have queen and king for each year."

"that would be cool. All students raise there hands if they want to have a prom queen and king for each year."

Janna, both Dillons, Percy, Teddy, and Victoria."

"okay it's decided."

"can I head back to school?" she asked

"Harry can you please take her back?" asked ginny

"shore."

She stood up and left the ward.

"Herms what's bothering you? You have came up with a wonderful plan. Samantha either you and Dillon will get together, or it will stay the way it is. And I think this ball will be a good thing for you."

"what do you mean?""I have seen you. Why don't I get you a set of wizards chess pieces."

"harry, you don't have to."

"if I have any idea of what ron will have you do to make you do to make up for class you will want them. You might be the first person with any chance of beatting him. Ah here." they walked inside

"eureka, that is what I will get Dillon for his birthday."

"Samantha he is a pureblood, doesn't he have a set?"

"yes, but he was raised muggle."

"how about you? I have seen you……….hay whats this?" he said grabing the book collin had given her.

"give that back…. Your as bad as James and Sirius."

"bloody hell. How did collin get this?"

"what?"

"This picture, it has got to be the last picture. Dumbledore's Army, the reformed Dumbledore's army reformed. Wow. Here you go." he said handing it back.

"go find a set and a chess board."

"harry you don't have to."

"yes I do, Samantha you have come up with a wonderful plan using something most people would consider childish. You are your mother's daughter in brains and thinking, but you are your father's daughter in your strength, capability to make plans. Go pick out a set."

She decided not to argue. She looked every where for a set. She had picked out a wonderful wood board made with apple wood. The chess pieces were the problem. She knew that she had to like them because she would use them for a long time. She decided on a set made out of apple wood, that had on the base of the queen a moon made out of aquamarine stone and on the base of the king a sun made of quartz. and all the other pieces had a simple cats eye moon on the base.

"Herms your pieces are a little different but I think they are nice."

"thanks, I should buy Dillon's why I am here."

She went over and found Dillon a set. They were made out of cherry. They were wonderful and she really hoped he would like them. She knew he liked different types of stone so that's what she picked.

"Samantha he will love them. Still doubt you will beet him."

_Will he like? I hope he does. I know how he likes stone maybe I should get him garnet or marble. No Samantha. _

"ya think?"

"yeah, and they will be special because you gave them to him, and payed for them. Wait where did you get wizarding money."

"allowance and what I had saved up in muggle money. Mum took it in and traded it for wizarding money. So I can take care of myself."

"Samantha I have seen you, I have no doubt that you can take care of your self. You are not a city girl, even if you try to dress like one."

"what do you mean?"

"Janna is a city girl. She could survive without her stuff but, she would have a hard time. You are a girl who can do anything that you want to. You are a girl who has potential an any thing you do. You can be a leader like you were back there or you can be a follower like I saw yesterday. Come on lets cheeck this stuff out. Hand your stuff here."

She handed him her stuff.

"will this be it, Sir?"

"yes."

He took the package from the casher.

She gave the casher the set.

" 10 gallons, 8 knuts, and 2 sickles."

She took out the money an gave it to the casher."

"thank you please come again."

"come on, I think I can get you get

"come on I think I can get you back by your next class. Though ginny will, have my hide."

"thanks Harry."

"it's nothing."

"harry you left Teddy, to take me back."

"Samantha you deserve a faimly. Not that Hermione has not made one for you, but to deserve a father and a mother and a huge faimly. An I know Hermione and she probably did her best and I get why she did not come back. You probably could have been excepted to any wizarding school if you had wanted to."

"come on, lets head back."

When they got back she went to Herbology.

"hello class I am proffesor Longbottom. I am going to be teaching you Herbology."

She beat everyone on every question he asked about what ever. Though she had no fun. In doing so. She knew the rest were plotting especially since she had seen all of them sneaking past the entrance hall to Ginny's office.

She had decided not o bug then and head to class. Even though she had been given the chance to skip school. Which most 'normal' kids would kill for. But she had just took the pass to go get everything in order and get back here without getting in trouble.

She went to dinner and had some steak and some green beans. And she went started towards Ron office with her backpack in tow carrying her lovely chess set.

AN/ okay if you are following along some what, new, or are really into the story please review. It makes me happy and I really like to hear what people think. Well enless they want to be mean. I want to give a extra thanks to my BFF's Dillon and Janna.


	8. Chess

Chapter eight: Chess

She knocked on the door.

"Come in, Samantha."

She walked in.

"How'd you know?"

"House elf's know every thing and I have a feeling you know more than you are supposed to and that you will not tell anyone except the small group of people that I see you with. I have a bet for you."

"What may that be?" biting her lip already knowing what the bet would be.

"A game of chess. You win you get 100 Gallons, I win you tell me what you know. Well that is if you have a set of pieces."

"Yes I do." she said taking her set out of her bag.

"Where did you get those?"

"Oh, these I got today and I have grown quite fond of them." she said taking them out and putting them on the board in front of her.

"Wow those are beautiful."

"Thanks, I really like them they are one of a kind."

"Well, let's begin. Pawn to D4."

She considered her plays

"Pawn to E5."

"Pawn to F4."

"Pawn to D4, Take Pawn."

"Knight to B3."

"Bishop to A3."

After an hour and half of playing.

"Queen to E5, take king. Checkmate."

"You beat me. You beat me. No one has ever beat me. I was so shore….aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" he said very upset

"You done, ranting."

"No you beat me."

"siliceo." she whispered "langlock."

He turned around. In surprise.

"**WILL YOU STOP BEING A PRAT?! I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TREATING ME LIKE I AM A TWO YEAR LD WITH SOME MENTAL PROBLEM. I AM A NORMAL, EXTREMLY SMART GIRL. WHO HAS HAD NEVER HAD A REAL FAIMLY OUTSIDE OF HER MOTHER AND BEST FRIENDS!" **She said storming out of the room.

He just stood there taking in her words.

She walked towards the library.

"Hay Sam." said Dillon as she sat down.

"Stop trying to hide whatever your, plotting."

"But…ah…how…"

"Mr. Dillon Bryant, how long have you been my friend?""about seven years.""and that would mean even if I was not a medium I would know you were lying."

She finished her home work and went and checked out some light reading (5,500 pages.).

She went up stairs to her dorm. She opened her book (history of magic, 1900-2006) as Ronald hopped on to her lap. when she heard a faint scratching of a quill.

"Ronald please get, off."

"meow!" as he went to the tip of her bed.

"hay you would have had to get off anyways, I have to go feed Yow. (the correct spelling is Yeow. But this is how I have been spelling It since I was in first grade.)

She put her book down and got up and went over to her bag and picked up her journal. She opened it to see Ron's scrawl on it.

_Please come and undo the spells._

_No! do it tour self!_

_I don't remember the counter spell. Please_

_Have Harry!_

_He's out with Ginny_

_Have Percy!_

_Yeah and get laughed at for being hexed by a first year. I am a top auror. Sam._

_Well that is not my fault. I have school work._

_No you don't you finished, and helped Janna._

_Go have Fleur._

_She's with Victoria at St.Mungos._

_Why don't you do the charm that will tell you where Hermione is?_

_How did you know?_

_I don't have to be a brain surgeon, to know._

_Huh?_

_Forget it!_

_I am not doing it!_

_Fine go and wait for some one._

_Prat!_

_I know, I get that a lot. So it does not put me down Ron. and she slamed the book shut._


	9. to much time in the infirmary

_AN/ Hello, this is the third and final time I will write this chapter. Don't like it. Sue me!(not literally) I hope you like. Please Read & review!_

_Diclaimer: I am __**NOT **__JKR. I own nothing. if they are not in the book as in Samantha, Janna, Dillon, so on and so forth I some what own them. __**I DO NOT OWN **__Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, so on and so forth. Please do not sue._

The next week went well, teddy came back. But after what happened they were really trying to make sure no one else got attached.

"we could, have it snow." said janna as she cuddled with her boy friend James as they sat in the room of requirment.

"that would be cool! But you know how much work it would be."

"ginny said she would help, though."

"we could have ice statues of each house, like a lion, a badger, so on and so forth." said lucy who was leaning on her bot friend Sirius.

Harry and Sirius had had a shouting match when he heard who he was dating. It had come to her, ginny, and victoria stepping in. once they had calmed down ucy ha moved from her side to james and the fight had finally stopped. Ant one who knew luct knew she was the totally opisite of a Malfoy even if it was her last name. she was quiet, smart, nice, sweet. Her hair was brown not white. She was a true Ravenclaw.

"That would be cool."

Everyone agreed

"bloddy hell. Who is trying out for Quidditch." he said looking at his watch

Samantha, Dillon, Janna, James, Percy, Dillon W., and jalinda raised there hands.

"come on. Or I will have a angry mob."

Victoria was up again by teddy's side which she almost never left.

"on sunday we will talk tommorow."

"okay." everyone said

Samantha had been quiet all night and Dillon knew something was wrong.

"sam are you allright?"

"fine, just fine." this was lie her throat was throbbing. She knew that he was sick though. He had been not feeling well and she had a bad feelling he was really sick. He had had it in second grade and she knew it had left him weak and she knew that if he got sick he would not be able to help.

When they got down to the Quidditch pitch they saw the team that was left that victoria went and stood by.

"seekers I want you to line up here."

"good luck, sam." he said as he hugged her.

She went over and stood over by five boys including James and Sirius."

"okay three times around the pitch. She had borrowed victoria's broom.

She mounted it.

"now!" he blew his whistle

She was first off. James was not far behind her. She was the first one to land.

"okay, this coin is enchanted to fly. The first one to catch it, gets the position."

He let go of the coin and it flew off. He blew his whistle.

She looked everywhere. She spent eight minutes looking as she watched him. Find another keeper.

Then she saw it. It was right by janna who had just git her third goal against teddy.

She went into a dive. She stopped and pulled out of the dive as she grabed the coin."

But just as she sat up james into her. Getting a very dirty look from his girlfriend.

She had been knocked ucocios and Dillon sprang on to his broom and caught her.

"**JAMES YOU COULD HAVE SEREOSLY HURT HER!!**" he was seriously pissed.

And no one wanted to mess with him.

Teddy gave him the position as keeper. He carried her up to the school in stretcher he had conjured.

He knew he could not carry her. She was taller than him. (AN/ okay Dillon is my best friend in the story and in real life. He is abot 5"0 actually that is probably wrong he is shorter than that I would say 4"9. And Samantha who is based of me is about 5'4.)

When he got up there.

"what happened to her?" said Madam Smith rushing over to Dillon.

"she got hit bye James Potter, who had dived as well in Quidditch practice. Will be all right?" he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"she should be. Go get ginny."

Harry and Ginny.

"what happened?" as they rushed back to the infirmary

"james knocked her off her broom. I caught her."

"wow!"

"ginny."

"Abigail, how is she?"

"two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a sprained ancle. Though her knee looks like it has been hurt."

"she hurt it in, fourth grade she bruised a tedant. She now has arthritis in it."

"well I have to go yell at james. Dillon do keep her and your self safe."

He knew she knew what they were doing.

Madam Smith had let him stay.

The next mourning she woke up to see Dillon sitting there in a uncomfortable chair leaning over her bed.

She rolled over. She was still soar. But she knew her injuries were healed. She knew it had been Dillon who had saved her from death.

"Dillon, Dillon. Please wake up." he sat bolt up hitting her in the jaw with his head.

"ow!" she gasped

"I am so sorry."

"why are you saying that your sorry I am the one that mae you miss your chances of being keeper."

"Teddy actually made me keeper."

"good job." she kissed him on the cheek.

Dillon blushed.

"watch this. 'Winkey'."

A house elf appeared. But she knew it was not winkey.

"who are you?" she asked politely

"Master Samantha, I am Kreacher."

"Hello, kreacher I thought you were harry house elf."

"I am but I am married to Winkey. She is pregnant, I was hopping that I would work."

"thank you, Kreacher. Can I please have some tea and something to eat I don't care and can you get Dillon some tea and a chocalate scon."

"of coarse Master Samantha."

"also please call me Herms, or Hermione, or mione, or sam, or something else."

"yes Hermione."

He left Dillon was asleep. She knew not to wake him. She kinew she had been out for atleast a day.

kreacher appeared with the tea, dillons scone, and a bowl of oatmeal. With blueberries on the side.

"will this work, Hermione."

"thank you. How did you know I would want blueberries."

"just a guess. There are also starwberries."

"thank you."

"your welcome."

"goodbye."

"goodbye, Hermione."

Kreacher left.

"Dillon please get up if you are going to wait to admit you are sick tell latter at least eat something."

He did not get up. She sat there and put blueberries in here oatmeal as well as some sugar she looked and saw that it was a good sized bowl full of cut strawberries. She dished her some up. And added a little sugar.

It was only when she sneezed and dropped the end of her cup of tea on his arm did he wake up.

"Samantha."

"I am fine. Now eat something. If you won't admit your sick tell after the charm at least eat something."

"you got me a chocalate scone. Thank you. Can I please have a cup of tea."

"of coarse."

She poured him a cup of tea.

"Dillon when we are done here can you please fetch me my bag."

"why?"

"Unless I am really of it is Sunday."

"Yes."

"and if I am right Sunday is the Sabbath."

"Yes." getting slightly annoyed

"then I want to pray and do the rosary."

"Fine."

"thank you."

"Sam are you all right we don't have to if you are to weak." since they were suppose to meet tonight to cast a incantation to hide her only from Draco Malfoy, everyone including Lucy Malfoy who had walked up to them and asked for help. Since her father had escaped the ministry.

"don't start. You are the one that's sick."

"you fell at least a hundred feet before I caught you."

"I am fine, Dillon. I already put you in danger."

The day went by fast.

When they got to the Room of Requirement there were at least fifty Gryffindor and Ravenclaws each that were almost all older than her. There were about twenty-five Hufflepuffs.

The room had chalkboards on all but one wall. On the other wall sat books of books from 'spells to enchant your party' to 'charms for your drinks'.

"okay everyone, you know why you are here. If you din't please find out or leave." said Janna who had been edgy all day because she had found out that her grandmother who she had been very close to her had died.

"janna sit down now." she whispered in her friends ear "Welcome I am Samantha Granger. I will be derecting the project. This year it is going to be a Masquerade Ball. We need ideas."

A Hufflepuff raised her hand.

" what's your name?"

"Isabella dones."

"well Isabella what is your idea?"

They spent at least four hours shoting ideas. They had filled all the chalk boards with ideas and sketches.

They walked out last.

"you disgrace the name of Malfoy yelled Caitlin and sarah yelled.

"leave her alone!"

They sent curses flying at Lucy. Samantha rederected the curses the problem was that they hit her.

Dillon was so pissed. But lucy's temper almost topped his. The normally quiet smart girl was gone. "how dare you!"

Ginny came around the corner in conversastion with teddy, Victoria, and Harry.

Teddy looked up and saw Samantha.

"stupefy, stupefy." both dropped like flys "Sam Please, Please wake up."

"Dillon what happened?" called ginny from his side

"tose two, Caitlin and sarah Malfoy sent curses at lucy." everyone looked at lucy who was crying into siriuses shoulder. For the fact that Samantha was hurt. "as you see she is not hurt. Samantha rederected the curses at her self."

"why would she have rederected at her self. That is stupid." said Teddy

"Because the only other person who was close enough was Dillon." said Harry

"yes, she has always been able to defend her self. She would never hurt me though." he said glumly

"come on wa have got to take her to Madam Smith." said Ginny

Harry conjured a streacher and they put her on to it and the large group minus Harry who took both girls to the ministry, went up stairs

"what happened now?" said Madam Smith

Hey spent twenty minutes explaining what happened. And than they finally got Samantha fixed up.

AN/ slightly evil I guess. I hope you liked. Please review. Oh, please answer the poll when you review.

Poll:

What is your faviorite Harry Potter Book?


	10. last chapter

IMPPRTANT AN/ I am rewriting this story. I have decided that i need to rewrite it so this is the final chapter. I did not like how i wrote it so i am rewriting it.

Herminia-Scarlet

Five strait days was driving her mad. She had read 280 books & novels, done 50 school assignments, done 10 extra credit projects, and made 560 Quidditch stratagies, and she had designed 70 prom dresses, and redesigned 500 outfits.

She was board out of her mind and someone was with her all the time. Though she could not stand to be with any one but Dillon for more than an hour. She had already punched Sirius and James for cracking jokes about her.

It was eight in the mourning and she was pacing in front of her bed. She had had a horrible feeling sence she had woke up this mourning at six.

"Samantha, stop pacing."

"I can't."

"yes, you can."

Dillon came running through the door newspaper in hand a five news reporters behind him. As soon as in she had used her wand and slammed the doors shut and setting at least fifty locking charms on the door plus at least a hundred wards.

"Dillon what is wrong?"

"they are finding out."

"about what?"

"about you, about your mum. Just Read."

He shoved the paper in to her hands and she went and sat on the floor next to her bed.

At first she saw a picture of her mum but than she saw a picture of Teddy, Victoria, James, Sirius, Percy, Dillon W., Ginny, Harry, Janna, Dillon, and her self.

She began to read.

_**A Hero May Be Back**_

_**By Riley Skitter**_

_It seems Hermione Granger, may be back in the wizarding world. According to Caitlin Malfoy who says ' that Hermione Granger has been living in the muggle world as a homeopathic M.D. and she also has been writing books.' We have heard rumors that she might have a daughter. That is going to Hogwarts right now or here in the next year._

_We have also heard that she has been living in America for the past thirteen years. But we have heard that she reasently moved to Ottery, St.Catchpole and is now teaching at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Some people are wondering if Samantha Pauline Molly Hermione billius Granger is her daughter. She is a extremely smart first year who is a meidium. And is temperarly in the infirmary. She is seeker for Gryffindor house. 'Her magic and knowledge could beat most seventh years' according to tilee chang who is a sixth year Ravenclaw._

_Her father is Unknown to us. But we suspect it to Be Ron Weasley._

_We have heard a rumor that her mother is in the St.Mungos._

_Samantha is a American Witch who's best friends are Dillon Bryant who's Mother works in the auror Department in the Ministry of Magic wich who she is dating and Janna Fischer who is a muggle born witch who is momentarily dating James Harry Potter._

_She is usually found in the company of Teddy Remus Lupin, Victoria Weasley, James And Sirius Potter, Dillon and Percy Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Potter(Weasley), Lucy Malfoy (who was recently disowned), Dillon Bryant(Boyfriend), and Janna Fischer._

_They are thought to know more about where Hermione Granger is. and what she has been doing for the past thirteen years. More is hoped to be found out._

Ten reporters came ursting into the room. Each to be hit by a curse from the tip of her wand.

"Samantha, are you all right?"

"Quit all right, dear."

He gave her a strang look.

"if the think we are together we might as well act the part."

"good point." he said slightly blushing "does that mean I can do this?" he said kissing her cheek.

"that is fine with me. Though I have turned down twenty inventations to the Yule Ball."

"could we go as just friends?"

"fine with me? Is that not what we usuallt do?"

"I guess,"

Ten more reporters came in four were cursed bye her and four were cursed by Dillon and two were cursed by both of them.

"I have Quidditch practice please let me leave, I have missed a full week of school."

"fine, but please don't come back here tonight hurt."

"I won't"

She climed down the stairs to run into something invisible.

"James…Sirius, come out." they appeared I front of her. She who was two inches talled than them. She was almost as tall as her mother who was 5"8 when she stood by her though she was 5"3, 5"4.

"can I please borrow that?"

"Why dear cousin?"

"I want to visit Mum."

"here you go." they handed it over

She put it on. And walked away. She walked by teddy.

"herms, why are you hidding?"

"Don't ask."

"Herms, she turned around to see harry and ginny runnig toward her invisible self. With another five reporters be hind them.

"these pests that bug us so much let them go eat lunch." all five disappeared.

"that is no spell, herms." said Harry uncovering her.

"yes they are."

"No they are not."

"I have used those all my life thank you very much."

"where did they go?" asked to ginny

"I was thinking of aplace in china so that is probably where they are."

"that sounds good.'

"wait how did you know I was here? Well I know Teddy could see me, but I am sure you cannot see aura."

"I thought the cloak was perfect?"

"Well it is almost perfect. Teddy and Herms, can see though it, while they are reading aura's."

"Hay didn't we make up some spell for that, during the war so we could find death eater's."

"Look It's Samantha Granger."

"gut's I am going to spend the day in London."

"Fine with me."

"We will owl you when we get things here under controll, tell Hermione 'hi'.

"Ted take her, to London now." she said sending a perfectly aimed bat boggy curse at one of them while throwing them a pass.

"Herms, come on."

As soon as they got out side the gate they apparated, to St.Mungos. Coming across and nearly missing three reporters who were talking to Hanna.

"there is no Hermione Granger here!" she yelled at the reporters as she hexed them.

Her mother had signed in as Juliet Weasley. So no one would know."

"Samantha what are you doing."

"I was hoping to hide out a little and see my mother."

"she is in her room reading the prophet."

She walked in.

Her mother was using a very good amount of cuss words under her breath when she walked in.

"the famous Hermione Granger getting worked up over an article."

With this her mother jumped droping the paper.

"Samantha, what are you doing here?"

"well I am hiding out here tell Hannah realeces you wich means I can go somewhere else. Hopefuly somewhere the press will not attach us.

At that moment, Victoria, Dillon, Janna, James, Sirius, amd Lily came running in.

"I hate you!" said James

"what did I do?"


End file.
